


Shadow of You

by enchanted_doughnut



Series: Obsession | nøissësbØ [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dubious Consent, Enemies to ?, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not Really A Happy Ending, Obsession AU, One-Sided Relationship, Self-cest, Underwater Sex, Unrequited Love, X-EXO, inappropriate use of powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_doughnut/pseuds/enchanted_doughnut
Summary: There was something unnerving about staring at the face identical to his own. Maybe because it wasn’t like looking into a reflection, but rather at a twisted version of himself. Junmyeon wondered if he had been in Suhø's position, would he have become like him? Was he proof that despite everything Junmyeon had done, all of the sacrifices made trying to protect those he cared for, deep down he was just as flawed?Contains spoilers for Is This Real and Something I Can Never Have.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Obsession | nøissësbØ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586644
Comments: 34
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, why did I write Suho-cest? Because I had already started characterising Suhø as a narcissist and figured he’d be the one to try, lol and really, what’s an Obsession AU without someone getting it on with their evil doppelgänger?
> 
> In the MV it looked like Suhø put some kind of hypnosis on Junmyeon since he was floating unconscious and then later woke up. I've decided to include this as one of their abilities on top of controlling/summoning water. Also, did Suhø actually die in the MV?? I didn't realise until Suho explained it in their iHeartRadio interview, but he had drained all the water out of Suhø, so that why we saw him cracking/breaking apart. When he said that, I was like what the actual fuck, my EXO's are so much softer than canon! 
> 
> Finally, this was really challenging to write. New worldbuilding, plus trying to smoothly incorporate plotlines from the previous two fics while still developing Suho's own. I had too many ideas and struggled trying to make them cohesive. I’m not completely happy with it and I wish it was better, but I’ve tried my best and I had to call it quits for the sake of my own sanity, lol 
> 
> We have continuations of both Is This Real, and Something I Can Never Have in this fic, so beware of spoilers if you haven’t read them. 
> 
> Enjoy~

💧💧

If Junmyeon knew the day was going to turn out the way it did, he would have gone to bed earlier the night before. He wouldn’t have stayed up playing cards and drinking with Chanyeol, Jongdae and Sehun. He normally didn’t. Normally he was the first to retire and the first to wake with the sunrise, and Junmyeon was getting a very firm reminder of exactly why late nights and too much soju didn’t suit him. 

“What the hell,” Sehun muttered beside him, leaning forward to stare out of the armoured vehicle’s windshield. 

Junmyeon was torn between concentrating on driving and staring at the devastation unfolding in front of them. Amongst the towering highrises of a once-thriving city, a tornado of fire engulfed the buildings, ripping them apart. Junmyeon gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, the migraine in his head thumping.

“There are people trapped in those buildings! Hurry up, Junmyeon, half the city is going to be destroyed by the time we get there,” Baekhyun ordered from the rear seat.

The closer they got, the more difficult it became. The vehicle was heavy, but as the hurricane-force winds battered against it, Junmyeon had to fight to keep driving straight. When a large piece of flying debris slammed into the side of the vehicle, nearly rocking it off its wheels, everyone inside jumped.

“Stop here, we’re not getting any closer like this,” Sehun instructed. “I’ll get out first.” 

As soon as Sehun pushed open the door, the sounds from outside flooded in. Winds howled past almost drowning out the crackles from the immense fire. Sehun’s clothes whipped around him as he walked out onto the street. Then everything went still.

“Let’s go,” Junmyeon said to Baekhyun, climbing out of the vehicle. He could see the reach of Sehun’s powers; litter and dust flew passed them, curving over the dome shape they were in. He stared at the tornado in front of them. “One or both are in the centre of that.”

“My clone is,” Sehun said, “but I don’t know about the other.”

“Chanyeøl’s inside. He wouldn’t be far from something like this,” Baekhyun said, glaring at the tornado. As soon as they heard the distress call from Outpost Two, Baekhyun had demanded to go with a vehemence that surprised Junmyeon. 

“If they don’t already know we’re here, they will when I start getting close,” Sehun warned. 

“We stick together. Remember, ĖXØ like to separate us,” Junmyeon said. Holding the radio clipped onto his jacket, he spoke into it, “Chen, do you copy?”

_“Loud and clear,”_ Jongdae replied. 

“We’re about to engage. No visual yet, but they’re within close proximity,” he said.

_“Kai’s on standby. Chanyeol and I are monitoring other channels for disturbances. We’re ready when you are,”_ Jongdae said. 

Junmyeon looked at Sehun and Baekhyun, who nodded back. “We’re engaging in three, two, one…” 

It always alarmed Junmyeon at how easily he went under. He thought since it was a replication of his own power he would recognise the effects and be able to fight it off the easiest out of anyone. But maybe for that exact reason, his mind didn’t register Suhø’s power as a threat. 

He was floating in a void. Colours he couldn’t name swirled around him; blurry and sharp, muted and bright. There were no sounds, not even ringing in his ears, and he felt nothing. His body didn’t exist and his powers were no longer restrained. He was twisting and stagnant, chaotic and peaceful, and more powerful than he ever knew was capable. 

Junmyeon sent his mind out, trying to gain control. If he could see, then he had eyes. He tried blinking. The colours began to disappear and reappear and he kept opening and closing his eyes. Soon, he felt the muscles in his face moving, his cheeks rising and forehead scrunching up with each blink. His powers recoiled. 

He felt his tongue against his teeth and focused on the smooth hardness of each tooth. How it felt different to his gums, and the ridges along the roof of his mouth. Focusing downwards, Junmyeon tried moving his hands. He clenched his fists and soon felt the sharp pain of his nails digging into his palms. 

The rest of his body came back quicker after that, and with it came weakness. As his powers withdrew into him, he no longer felt the boundless energy from before. He felt water around him, gently tugging on his clothes and hair. Through unfocused eyes, he tried to see beyond the colours and started making out shapes of the streets and buildings. 

“Stay here a little longer, won’t you?” 

If Junmyeon was capable of recoiling, he would have. Hearing his voice felt like he had woken up abruptly after a dream, simultaneously dazed but also hyper-aware. A red blur in front of him morphed into Suhø. 

“I need to make sure Sehůn doesn’t get too carried away,” Suhø said. He stood in front of Junmyeon, his hands in his pockets. Red suit, red hair, red cuts beneath his eyes that looked as fresh as the day they first fought. Against the violent red, crystal blue eyes stood out even more. Like a projection or a hallucination, he was unaffected by the water around them. “I’m sure you understand.” 

Junmyeon tried speaking, but in Suhø’s hypnosis, he could only mouth soundlessly. A smile grew on Suhø’s lips. 

“You came to consciousness in record time,” he told Junmyeon, “but you don’t look well. Are you taking care of yourself? You shouldn’t try to fight your way out of here. Let my powers strengthen you. We’re the same, after all.” 

The water pressed around Junmyeon like a mother cradling her baby to her breast, or a lover’s embrace hidden beneath sheets. Or a rope trying to strangle him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. I couldn’t stay away from you even if I wanted to,” Suhø said. He then vanished, like ink washed away by rain, and everything became blank.

In his sudden solitude Junmyeon nearly lost himself again. The water around him faded away, lulling back into nothingness. His ears strained, but he heard nothing, the coloured shapes around him were becoming meaningless. He bit his lip so hard it bled. The warm, coppery liquid almost made him reel; the sensation, pain and taste potent in Suhø’s underwater hypnosis. As Junmyeon drew upon his own powers, he felt the water around him respond. It moved with his thoughts like it was an extension of himself rather than Suhø. 

Junmyeon pushed out and the water strained, trapped between their wills. A moment of tense equilibrium passed before it exploded. Junmyeon collapsed onto the ground, water gushing out around him like a burst dam. 

Gasping for breath, Junmyeon wiped his face. The flooded street was empty with debris scattered everywhere. He shakily rose to his feet and looked around. He could hear fighting somewhere nearby, yet couldn’t see anything akin to the grandiose scale like when they arrived. Sehun and Baekhyun must be containing them. 

Water sloshed around his ankles as he ran down the street towards the sounds. He didn’t have to go far - barely a couple of blocks - before he spotted Sehun and Sehůn in mid-air, engaged in an aerial fistfight. On the ground below, Suhø was staring up at them, exasperated. Sensing Junmyeon nearby, he looked down and their eyes locked. 

Junmyeon was ready this time. When the water rose around him, he drew upon his own powers and waves collided against each other, sending a spray of water into his face. Suhø looked annoyed. Another wave rose and crashed around Junmyeon with no finesse. 

“I’m disappointed, Suho,” Suhø said. “I wanted you to stay where you couldn’t get hurt.”

“I apologise for not being very good at taking orders from you,” Junmyeon said, dryly. 

“You’re not, are you? You much prefer giving orders than following them.” 

Wind whipped past, sending large ripples across the surface of the water. Junmyeon glanced up, getting a split second warning before he threw his arms over his head. A sonic boom shook the ground, shattering the window panes of the surrounding buildings. Junmyeon ducked lower as shards of glass rained down on him. 

When it ended he gingerly uncovered his head, seeing Suhø do the same. A sudden thought hit Junmyeon. “Where’s Chanyeøl?” He asked.

Suhø’s eyes flickered, but his expression didn’t change. “Trying to set scavengers on fire. Their cries of terror were too much for him to resist, unfortunately.” 

It was a lie. Suhø looked calm, but there was tension across his shoulders as his body was at odds with his words. Junmyeon knew the tells. He had the same ones. 

That meant either Suhø didn’t know where Chanyeøl was or something had happened to him. Junmyeon scanned the streets but saw no-one else besides Suhø. “Baekhyun,” he whispered into his radio, “where are you?” 

There was only silence. “Chen, why isn’t Baekhyun responding?” 

_“His radio’s off. He switched it off earlier saying he was going invisible and needed silence.”_

Something squeezed Junmyeon’s chest. It was normal; it was what Baekhyun did. Blinding light was a great tactical weapon when trying to disrupt the flow of a battle, but invisibility could be even better. He would disappear, dismantling whatever underhanded plan ĖXØ had devised for them, and he’d always reappear unharmed. But Suhø lying about Chanyeøl didn’t sit right. 

“That’s an awful expression, Suho,” Suhø said. He walked closer to him, the hems of his red trousers soaked from the water. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Baekhyun’s fine.” 

Junmyeon glared at him as he stopped before him. He heard no maliciousness behind Suhø’s words. He wasn’t taunting Junmyeon, telling him what he wanted to hear when the truth was the opposite. 

“You shouldn’t glare.” Junmyeon jerked back as Suhø brushed off glass shards from his shoulders. He remained stiff as Suhø moved to his hair, pushing the wet locks off his face. “Why don’t you and I make a deal?”

Alarm bells immediately went off in Junmyeon’s head. “No,” he said, quickly.

One side of Suhø’s mouth curled up. “Most people listen to the offer before rejecting it.”

“I’m not interested in any deal you have to make,” Junmyeon said. 

“We call a stalemate,” Suhø continued as if Junmyeon didn’t speak. “You go look for Baekhyun in peace and we leave with no more fuss.”

Junmyeon’s frown deepened as he looked for the lie. “What’s the catch?” He asked suspiciously. 

“No catch,” Suhø said softly. His hand trailed across Junmyeon’s face to his forehead. He lightly massaged the space between his brows, kneading away his frown. “Just two leaders making a deal for the sake of peace.”

That made Junmyeon scoff. “You’ve never wanted peace,” he hissed, battering the hand away.

“But you do,” Suhø said. “You want nothing more than quiet, boring peace, with no wars or fighting. Ruling over your little fortress like a king in his kingdom. Have you fortified the defences again? The outer wall looks higher than the last I saw it.” 

“Always,” Junmyeon said, swallowing down the panic he felt from Suhø’s carefree admission. He had gotten close enough to see their base, again. Junmyeon needed to improve its security. Increased guard patrols outside the perimeter, even set up more outposts, if they had the resources. When they get back, he’d have to speak to Chanyeol about trading with scavengers for materials. 

“How many do you have living with you? The number must be in the hundreds by now.” As Suhø spoke, Junmyeon gritted his teeth to remain silent. “It’s only natural so many would flock to your side. You’re a god amongst men. They’re drawn to you, wanting to be close. Wanting to worship you, as you so rightly deserve.” 

“It’s nothing like that.” Junmyeon couldn’t stop himself. “They don’t _worship_ us at all. Most people fear us because of you! There are so many living out there, barely able to survive and they refuse our help! Every day we try to reach out to them, but they flee from us, thinking we’re the same as you!” 

“But we _are_ the same,” Suhø said. “Can’t you feel it? How easily our powers bond together like it’s one energy split between two bodies. No? Let me show you.” He held out his hand for Junmyeon to take. 

Junmyeon stared at it like it was a venomous snake, coiled and ready to strike him. 

Seeing Junmyeon’s unwillingness, Suhø sighed and lowered his hand. “Fear and worship are the same,” he said. “Nothing more than a base reaction lesser being feel when faced with something more powerful than themselves.”

“You don’t truly believe that, do you?” Junmyeon asked, disgusted. 

“Of course. And deep down, I think you do, too. You’re positively thriving in your leadership role, and doesn’t it feel good to have more and more beneath you, obeying your command? Little pets that you feed and care for, and in turn they perform tricks for you.”

“I’m a leader because I have to,” Junmyeon snarled. “I need to protect those who can’t protect themselves from the likes of you.” 

“Of course you have to.” A slow grin stretched across Suhø’s mouth. “No-one else could produce the same results you do. Did I ever compliment you on the pragmatic efficiency you recovered with after our first attack? It was awe-inspiring. 

“Don’t make that face again, Suho. It doesn’t suit you,” Suhø added. “It makes me want to do anything to wipe it off.” 

“Then leave.” Junmyeon’s voice trembled with anger as he struggled to control himself. “End this thoughtless attack you instigated and leave.” 

“That’s what I’ve been _trying_ to do,” Suhø said, amused. “Call down your Sehun. I promise Sehůn won’t attack him. Everyone can walk away from here, unscathed.” 

“Your promises are absurd,” Junmyeon said. “You’ll stab me in the back at the first chance you get.” 

A small frown appeared on Suhø’s brow. “I would never,” he said. “But we’ve never made a deal before, so you wouldn’t know that. Let me prove myself to you.” He held out his hand again, for Junmyeon to shake. “Truce?”

When Junmyeon took it, his entire body was tense, ready to react to the slightest hint of betrayal. Suhø smiled smugly at him, like a cat ready to pounce upon a small, injured animal, and jerked him forward. Water splashed as Junmyeon tried to gain footing, but he was pulled closer until his shoulder pressed into Suhø’s chest and he leaned into his ear. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Junmyeon shuddered at how satisfied he sounded. “I look forward to many more in the future.” He pulled back, away from Junmyeon. “Sehůn! End this now, we’re leaving.” 

In the air above them, Sehun and Sehůn stopped fighting. Sehůn looked aghast like Suhø had just told him the Easter Bunny wasn't real, and he had been the one hiding chocolate eggs. Sehun looked between him and Suhø, then to Junmyeon, frowning. 

“Come down, Sehun,” Junmyeon ordered. 

“What’s going on?” He murmured to Junmyeon the moment his feet touched the ground. He was staring at Suhø’s back as the man walked away from them, trying to signal Sehůn down. 

“A ceasefire,” Junmyeon replied. “Stay alert. I don’t trust them as far as I can throw them.” 

“Considering how much you’ve been working out lately, I’m not sure that’s the best wording,” Sehun said. They watched their doppelgängers bicker, Sehůn clearly upset with Suhø’s abrupt interference. 

“Let’s go,” Junmyeon said. “We need to find Baekhyun.”

The back of his neck prickled as they walked away, and he expected to get attacked from behind. But nothing happened as he and Sehun hurried down the streets looking for Baekhyun. He tried calling him over the radio again, but it was still off. 

“How did a ceasefire come about?” Sehun asked. 

“He offered,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun looked at him in disbelief. “And you accepted? What were the conditions?” 

“There wasn’t any. But I’d hazard a guess and say he’s lost account of Chanyeøl like we did Baekhyun. Did you see what happened to either when we began? Suhø had me under hypnosis before I even realised.” 

Sehun was still looking at him suspiciously. “No, Sehůn attacked as soon as he sensed me,” he said. “I didn’t see either Baekhyun or Chanyeøl.”

Junmyeon sighed. “We need to stop letting them separate us.” 

Sehun hummed but didn’t say anything. They had arrived back where they first encountered the blazing tornado. Buildings were torn apart and charred black, the streets still flooded with water. Junmyeon saw movement inside, but the lucky scavengers who had found somewhere safe remained hiding out of sight. 

A sloshing behind them made Junmyeon turn and he saw the water rippling on its own, like something invisible wading towards them.

“Miss me?” Baekhyun grinned, appearing before them. 

Junmyeon and Sehun gaped in horror. “Baekhyun, are you okay?! You’re covered in blood!” 

“Oh.” Baekhyun blinked in surprise, quickly wiping his face with his sleeve. The blood smeared across his face, making it worse. “Don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

“That’s why there was a ceasefire,” Sehun said to Junmyeon. “Suhø knew Baekhyun was making a meal of Chanyeøl. Christ, you didn’t hold back, did you?” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth but quickly closed it. “I suppose…” he said, rubbing at the blood on his forehead again, not meeting their eyes. 

The drive back to their base was uneventful and quiet. Sehun kept glancing over at Junmyeon, and in the back seat, Baekhyun was silent and withdrawn, still absentmindedly wiping his face. 

Junmyeon kept expecting something to happen. Lightning to suddenly strike them, or Jongdae to report that Red Force had attacked something else, and it had all been a diversion. Even after passing through the gates manned by armed guards, he was still on edge. He couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Suhø and how it felt like he had made a deal with the devil. 

💧💧

The trepidation Junmyeon felt went seemingly unfounded. 

Several days passed and there were no ĖXØ sightings or movement reported by their outposts. Morale on the base was high following Chanyeol bringing a new family to join them. When they first stepped into the base they had been scared; only their wide eyes were visible over the scarves wrapped around their faces, their clothes dirty and tattered. 

They huddled close to each other, but after seeing so many living on the base (including children) they slowly began to relax, accepting new filtered masks and warm food. They even thanked Junmyeon when he introduced himself, their eyes brimming with tears.

Over three hundred people lived on the base, ranging from ex-military to civilians. Old and young, fit and frail, Junmyeon welcomed everyone in. But he hadn’t been lying to Suhø when he said people feared them. EXO were labelled as monsters the same as ĖXØ were, and many lived beyond their walls, preferring to scavenge off the land than accept their help. 

But Junmyeon was patient. He had to be. EXO protected everyone unconditionally, whether the response was gratitude, fear or anger. People trickled to their side, learning they weren’t so different from them. That EXO loved and feared, felt joy and sadness, and while their abilities were unique, it didn’t make them alien. 

“Good morning, sir,” the Guard Captain greeted Junmyeon when he entered the guard tower, several days after the confrontation with Suhø and the others. The guard was wearing a dark camo uniform, similar to Junmyeon’s own outfit. Unlike Junmyeon, they wore a white mask over their mouth. “Quiet night, again.”

“Better than an exciting one,” Junmyeon replied, stifling a yawn. 

In the chicken coop below, the rooster had woken and started crowing, just as the sun started shining into the tower. Squinting against the blood-red light rising up on the horizon, Junmyeon looked out at their base and beyond. A murky haze was hovering across the base, only to get worse as the sun rose and its reach became more apparent. Within the barricaded fence of barbed wire and corrugated steel, people were starting to move around, tending to the gardens and animals. Everyone wore masks as the air quality had deteriorated so badly that most struggled to breathe without a filter. 

When Red Force launched the initial attack on EXO several years prior they hit them hard and with no warning, and it left EXO desperate and defenceless. Everything was destroyed in a maelstrom of supernatural elements, unrestrained and chaotic. But there was no excuse for what happened. ĖXØ were powerful, but they alone weren’t to blame for what happened. Backed against a wall, EXO pushed back and the world didn’t come out unscathed. There were so many ‘should haves’ and ‘could haves’ that Junmyeon had to stop entertaining, or else he would’ve been driven mad. 

When deciding on a new base the prison wasn’t something the others were keen on but Junmyeon knew the advantages far outweighed the disadvantages. The high-security prison was built like a fortress with high fences and watchtowers. It had a stocked armoury of weapons and ammo, medical and food supplies, and land for farming and produce. But most importantly, it could hold a lot of people. 

“I think we might expect scavengers today,” the captain said.

“Oh?” Junmyeon turned to him.

“The guards on yesterday’s shift said they saw some lurking around. They didn’t try anything last night, so they might approach today. Either that or they were scoping us out.”

“Let those scheduled on today to know to welcome them in. They have no reason to fear us,” Junmyeon said. “I’m going to be off base today with Kai to find supplies. Chen will be in charge, while I’m gone.”

“Yes, sir.” 

A couple of hours later Junmyeon was squashed in a truck cab, being jolted around by every pothole he hit. He tried his best to avoid the biggest ones, but the roads had deteriorated so badly it was difficult. The engine rumbled underneath him, almost loud enough to drown out his thoughts. 

“Your alarm woke me up this morning,” Baekhyun grumbled at Junmyeon as their shoulders bumped together. Despite it not being his turn, he had practically demanded to join them when the truck was pulling out of the base. With two people the inside of the truck was comfortable, but with three it was a cramped tangle of limbs and stuffy air. More than once Junmyeon had to knock Baekhyun’s knee away.

“Jongdae yelling at you to turn it off woke me up,” Jongin added from the far side of the cab. He was slumped down with a beanie pulled low over his eyes, resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon said. “I had trouble sleeping last night.”

He normally woke before his alarm, but the last few restless nights had taken a toll on him. In the darkness, all he could think about was his conversation with Suhø until his mind went fuzzy. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he was left thinking of blue eyes and a face identical to his own. 

“You didn’t have to come,” he added to Baekhyun. “Jongin and I could have managed this on our own.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I could say the same to you,” he said. “You never go on supply runs nowadays. Do you even know how to talk to scavengers?” 

Several minutes passed as the truck chugged down the old highway when Jongin sat up. He pulled his beanie off and his green hair stuck up everywhere. “What happened when you fought ĖXØ?” He asked. “You have both been acting odd since you came back. Neither of you are talking as much and it feels like you're avoiding the rest of us."

“There's nothing wrong.”

“I haven’t been.” 

Jongin raised an eyebrow at the pair of them as they simultaneously denied it. “Really?”

Junmyeon sighed, his hands twisting around the leather steering wheel. “I don’t mean it to seem like I’m keeping secrets. I just don’t want to burden you with my unnecessary thoughts.” 

“It’s never a burden, Junmyeon,” Jongin said. “Being the leader doesn’t mean you can’t rely on us, too. You’re allowed to have weaknesses, you don’t need to be strong all the time, for our sake.”

He wished he could be, though. “Thank you, Jongin,” he said. 

“What’s bothering you?” 

Junmyeon sighed, again. “I keep thinking the ceasefire I agreed to was the wrong move. That Suhø has something else planned and it would come to fruition from the decision I made.”

“How would a truce do that?” Jongin asked. “You stopped the fighting with minimal injuries to both parties and bystanders. Isn’t that the best possible outcome that could have come from it?” 

“I feel like I’ve had the wool pulled over my eyes,” Junmyeon admitted. “They have never fought fairly before, so I can’t expect that to suddenly change.” 

“ĖXØ are incredibly intelligent,” Jongin said after a moment. “I keep wondering how different from us they actually are. I think we’re doing them a disservice calling them monsters, or even clones.” 

“How could we call them anything else when they do what they do?” Baekhyun said. He sounded hollow. “They revel in the destruction they cause. They _enjoy_ it.” 

“How much of that is simply how Red Force conditioned them to be?” Jongin said. “If we were forced to go through what they have, how do we know we wouldn’t behave the same?” 

“Like nature versus nurture?” Junmyeon frowned. 

“Do they feel the same emotions we do? If causing pain excites them, then they’re not emotionless,” Jongin said. “They could love just as much as we do.” 

“We know when Red Force captured us they took our DNA,” Junmyeon said. “That’s how they created them. They’re biologically the same as us.” 

“As far as we know,” Baekhyun said. “Who knows what Red Force has done to them.”

“Aren’t we judging them the same way civilians judge us?” Jongin asked. His voice had gone slightly higher, and he was fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “We call them monsters, but aren’t we being unfair? Isn’t it cruel to call them that, when they really aren’t any different from us.” 

“We don’t do what they do,” Baekhyun said, quietly. 

“Don’t we?”

“The difference is that they have never shown any kind of empathy for others,” Junmyeon said, “or any remorse for their behaviour.” 

“But maybe they can,” Jongin sounded so earnest. “I think if they were away from Red Force they could be better people. We could help them.” 

Silence filled the truck, along with an uncomfortable tension. Junmyeon glanced over and saw Jongin was looking down at his hands, his green hair covering his eyes. Beside him, Baekhyun was tense, his eyes locked on the barren landscape through the windshield. 

“It doesn’t matter what we call them,” Junmyeon said, finally, “or on what basis we differentiate them from us. So long as they continue fighting for Red Force, nothing changes.” 

“And what happens if they show a willingness to change?” Jongin’s voice was tight. “We pledged to help and protect everyone. Are they the exception?”

Junmyeon was staring at the road, but he saw Baekhyun’s head turn to him out of the corner of his eye. “If they show remorse for their behaviour and are willing to leave Red Force, then yes,” Junmyeon said, “we won’t turn them away.”

They drove for another hour, passing through small towns. Everything was torn apart and looted. Broken furniture and upended trolleys were scattered on the streets and sidewalks, leaves and rubbish piled up in the drains. They kept going, looking for something worth stopping for - a shop that didn’t look completely empty, or a hint that people still lived there - but the air became thicker with brown smog and buildings became crumbling ruins. Slowly, the earth became more and more like a wasteland, bearing the wounds from their war. 

“Turn around, we’re not going to get anything else out there,” Baekhyun said, quietly. 

“We did this,” Jongin whispered. “So much of the world is inhospitable, now. Polluted from our powers, even people who managed to find somewhere safe to hide c-couldn’t… There were so many that didn't get out of the hazardous zones, and…” 

Baekhyun wrapped an arm around Jongin, pulling him into a hug. Junmyeon wanted to comfort him, but at that point, he didn’t know what else he could say. Jongin was so kind-hearted (and far more sensitive than Junmyeon was) and he struggled with the guilt he felt from the repercussions of war. 

Junmyeon understood it, but he knew the only thing they could do was to move forward. The past had already happened, and they couldn’t let guilt destroy them, or Red Force would truly have won. That was probably why, when emotions were flared, the others had accused him of being heartless. 

He turned the truck around, remaining silent. Another fifteen minutes of silence passed when Junmyeon saw movement outside the truck. He slowed down. 

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, still petting Jongin’s hair. 

“I saw someone,” Junmyeon said. “There!” 

The brakes squealed as Junmyeon slammed on them, lurching them all forward. Five people stepped out onto the road in front of them, holding weapons. Shotguns were pointed at the truck and wooden baseball bats slung over the shoulders of the others. Their faces were completely covered by bandanas and balaclavas, some even wore goggles over their eyes. 

Junmyeon switched the engine off and hopped out of the truck. “Hello,” he greeted them.

“Heard your truck coming a mile away,” one of the scavengers said. Her voice was gruff, making Junmyeon picture an older woman with salt and pepper hair. She lowered her gun, pointing at the ground. “What brings you out here?”

“Supplies,” he said. “Medical supplies, inhalers mostly, but we’re also looking for any type of fuel, cleaning products and toiletries. We have fresh produce to trade with. Fruit, vegetables and eggs.” 

The scavengers murmured amongst themselves. “Ran out of inhalers a long time ago,” the woman said. “The air’s bad here. You’d better put masks on if you’ve got them.”

“We don’t, but we should be fine.” 

The woman shrugged. “It’s your lungs. You can remember I warned you when you’re hacking up blood,” she said. “You must be pretty well off if you’ve got food to trade.” 

Baekhyun stepped up next to Junmyeon and gave a short bow to the scavengers. “We do. My name’s Baekhyun,” he said, smiling at them. “This is Suho and Kai. We have a base only a couple of hours drive from here, with vegetable gardens and orchards. How are you faring out here? You’re living close to a hazardous zone.” 

The scavengers whispered to each other, again. “It’s been tough. We don’t see many and our food is getting low,” the woman said. “Can’t travel far, since all the fuel’s been either drained from the cars or gone bad. Do you have the food with you? We have supplies we can trade.” 

“If trading puts you in a worse position, you don’t need to push yourselves,” Junmyeon spoke up, quickly. “We can give you the food and you don’t have to -”

Baekhyun roughly elbowed him in the stomach. “We’d love to trade with you,” he said, his mouth quirked in a strained smile. 

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon whispered at Baekhyun. “Didn’t you hear how they’re struggling? We can’t take supplies from them!”

“I’m building rapport,” he whispered back. “I do this way more than you, so trust me. We need to establish ourselves as trustworthy first and giving them food with no strings attached only makes us look suspicious. It'll scare them away and their situation will only continue to deteriorate if they refuse our help now." 

Junmyeon didn’t understand or agree with what Baekhyun said, but he was right about one thing. He _did_ do this far more than Junmyeon, who, when he wasn’t fighting Red Force, mostly stayed on the base overseeing everything. 

“You must be living in some kind of utopia, huh?” The woman said. “How were you even able to grow vegetables in this soil?”

“It wasn’t easy,” Jongin said honestly. “For a long time, we couldn’t. But we have over three hundred people living with us, including experts in horticulture. They were able to do more in a few months than we managed in a year.” 

“We have space for many more,” Junmyeon quickly added. “We have a secure perimeter, and generators for electricity and water.” Junmyeon managed to finish his sentence before Baekhyun elbowed him, again. The scavengers talked hushedly amongst themselves, glancing at them and gesturing passionately. 

“We’re doing well,” Junmyeon whispered to Baekhyun, pleased.

“They’re going to attack us,” Baekhyun muttered back. The soft concern on his face shifted into something more serious, as he watched the scavengers closely. “They’re going to ask to see the produce then rob us at gunpoint.”

_“What?!”_

“We want to see the food first,” the woman said, as they stepped back from their small huddle. “Then we’ll gather supplies for you.” 

“It’s in the back of the truck,” Baekhyun said. “We’ll get it for you.”

“Not so fast,” the woman said. She raised her gun again, holding it up in both hands. “We’ll come with you.”

Baekhyun nodded, still wearing a friendly smile. “Of course.” 

Junmyeon didn’t miss Baekhyun catching Jongin’s elbow as they walked behind the truck. He whispered to him, and Jongin nodded, looking stern. Junmyeon suddenly felt out of his element. Was Baekhyun right, and the scavengers going to attack them? Surely not. There would be no long-term benefits for them from such actions. 

More than a little alarmed and confused, Junmyeon opened up the truck doors slowly to not startle the scavengers. Inside sat wooden boxes loaded with fresh vegetables and fruit that had been picked that morning from the gardens. There were cartons full of eggs, and a plastic cooler with goat cheese and milk. The scavengers made noises of approval seeing everything.

“Thank you. We’ll be taking those off you, now,” the woman said. Junmyeon turned around and saw her gun pointed at him. 

“Please lower your weapons,” Baekhyun said, calmly. “You’re free to take the supplies from us. We won’t stop you.” 

The weapons pointed at them didn’t lower. “You must have had it pretty easy,” the woman sneered, “if you’re coming out here with a truck full of supplies and no protection.”

“We don’t need protection,” Baekhyun said, “and you don’t need to fear us, either. We won’t hurt you.”

There was a strange shift around them. Junmyeon barely noticed it at first, like a soft tickle on the back of his head. Something he wasn’t sure was there, or if he had imagined it. 

“Fear you? Who the hell do you think you are? Some cocky little boys living in a fancy settlement? Look at you, with your short hair and clean chins. You don’t even know what true hardship is." 

The feeling grew stronger and Junmyeon was able to hone in on it. A slow trickle of water building up from deep underground. There were water molecules everywhere - in the air and the earth - and Junmyeon could always feel it no matter where he was. The closer to a body of water he was, the stronger he felt the rush of power. He felt the tiny particles in the ground rapidly gather, as if moving to another's will… 

“- know that you have been suffering,” Jongin said to the scavengers, “that’s why we want to help -”

“They’re here!” Junmyeon shouted. “ĖXØ!”

The words barely left his mouth when there was a loud rumbling beneath them and the bitumen split open. A tidal wave of water rushed up from the fracture, shooting up into the sky as a solid wall. The scavengers screamed, trying to scramble away, but the wave crest broke and began to crash back down upon them. 

Junmyeon reached out to the water, straining. Time slowed down as the wave bore over him and his willpower fought against Suhø’s. He felt his power through the water, and it was just like Junmyeon’s own; something achingly familiar and comforting to him that fighting against it seemed wrong. But he heard the scavengers scream in terror and the maverick wave came closer, and Junmyeon felt dread coil inside of him, realising he wouldn’t be able to stop it.

He would be fine. Baekhyun and Jongin would survive, though possibly a little water-logged for the few days following. But the scavengers… 

Then the overbearing power lifted, and in a heartbeat, Junmyeon took control. But there was too much residual force behind it and he couldn’t stop the crashing wave’s trajectory. A throaty shout burst from him as he split the wave in two, and it crashed down on either side of them.

Water rushed around them, pooling around their legs and flooded across the street. Panting, Junmyeon looked up and saw Suhø watching him smugly from afar, Kāi lurking beside him. 

“Get them out of here!” Junmyeon shouted at Jongin and Baekhyun. 

Jongin had already started to move, grabbing hold of two of the scavengers by their arms, and hauling them onto the feet.

“M-monsters! They’re all monsters!” 

Junmyeon felt the water move again. “He’s attacking,” he told them. 

Baekhyun grabbed the arms of two more scavengers. “Kai, get ready to send us away,” Baekhyun ordered. “Everyone, shut your eyes!” 

Blinding light shone through his eyelids and Junmyeon pressed his hands to his face, trying to block it out. He heard the scavengers shouts turn into blood-curdling screams, but he kept his eyes clenched tightly shut. 

Then the light and screams abruptly died, and after several quiet moments, he hesitantly looked up, squinting. Suhø and Kāi slowly raised their heads too. They were the only ones left. Jongin, Baekhyun and the scavengers were gone. 

Junmyeon exhaled heavily. They had gotten the scavengers out without anyone getting hurt. But he was now left fighting alone before Jongin teleported himself and Baekhyun back. Not an ideal situation, but nothing he hasn’t faced before. 

Suhø said something to Kāi, who grinned maliciously and vanished in a trail of black smoke. Then, there were only two of them. 

“Hello, Suho,” Suhø called out to him as he began walking over. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same,” he returned through gritted teeth. 

“Don’t be like that. It’s not often we get to be alone,” Suhø said. “Our attention is always divided by the others, and their attempts to rip each others’ faces off.” 

“Then you’d best enjoy this time because it won’t last long,” Junmyeon said. 

Suhø’s smile widened. He stepped over the torn-up road and into the shallow pool of water. He stopped arm’s length in front of Junmyeon. “I’m sure Kāi can keep them occupied for a short time.” 

Junmyeon couldn’t look away. There was something unnerving about staring at a face identical to his own. Maybe because it wasn’t like looking into a reflection, but rather at a twisted version of himself. Sneers and depraved delights adorned his face, the skin around his eyes red, like a fresh wound, and his hair slicked back into devil’s horns. 

Maybe he found himself so uncomfortable being near him because it was like what Jongin said; if he was in Suhø’s position, would he have become the same? Perhaps Suhø represented the dark side of himself he never indulged. 

Whimpering behind Junmyeon startled him. He turned and saw the scavenger woman huddled underneath the truck near the rear tires. She was gasping for breath as her shaky hands fumbled through the shallow water, her eyes wide and unseeing. 

“Looks like we’re not alone, after all.” Distaste was thick in Suhø’s voice. He stepped past Junmyeon and knelt down beside her. He watched her with mild curiosity like she was a wounded animal he had found and had no intentions of helping. She had frozen when he came close but continued staring straight ahead. 

“You poor thing,” Suhø said mockingly. “You missed your chance to get away.”

“Don’t you dare harm her,” Junmyeon snarled. 

Suhø looked up at Junmyeon. “She tried to attack you. I’m sure I wasn’t misreading the situation as anything else, given the weapons and shouting. Don’t you think she deserves the comeuppance for her actions?” 

“I can’t see,” the woman whimpered. “I can’t see…”

Suhø clicked his tongue. “You should have shut your eyes,” he said. “Baekhyun’s light burned your retinas, causing permanent damage. You’re going to be blind for the rest of your life. Suho might have convinced me to keep you alive before this, but leaving you in this state now would simply be cruel.” 

“Suhø!” Junmyeon yelled as Suhø dragged the woman out from underneath the truck. Her screams were hoarse, and she kicked and twisted around. It might have been effective against a normal human, but Suhø’s grip didn’t lessen.

The grin on Suhø’s mouth was wicked. He glanced over at Junmyeon, making sure he had his full attention before water rushed up around the woman and encased her inside.

“Ah-ah.” Suhø wagged a finger at Junmyeon who tried to tear the water prison apart. “Don’t do that, she might get injured. The last thing you want is to accidentally rip her in half as we fight for control.” 

“She can’t breathe in there!” Junmyeon yelled.

“So you’d better think quickly then.” Suhø was still grinning, taking sick pleasure from seeing Junmyeon so desperate. “Let’s make a deal, shall we? What will you give me to release the scavenger?” 

Junmyeon could see the heavy weight of the water pressing against the woman and stifling her movements. She flailed around weakly in the water trying to hold her breath. He felt helpless. 

“W-what do you want?” 

Suhø tisked. “You can do far better than that. You’re EXO’s unfaltering leader! You must know how much this woman’s life is worth to you.” 

It was easy to throw themselves into battle recklessly when it was their own lives they were risking, but innocents getting hurt wasn’t acceptable. EXO always had to put themselves between Red Force and civilians, protecting them with everything they had. 

Every second that passed was ticking down to zero. He knew what Suhø and Red Force wanted, and that was EXO dead or under their control. But he wouldn’t sacrifice another’s life to protect himself. The only thing he could do was… 

“Me,” he said. “I’ll trade myself for her safety.”

Silence followed. The grin on Suhø’s face disappeared, and for a frightening second, Junmyeon thought he was going to force water down the woman’s throat and suffocate her on the spot. His expression went from joyful maliciousness to disgust, and Junmyeon flinched when he raised his hand.

The water entrapping the woman burst open. 

She collapsed to the ground, gasping and coughing for air. She pulled the balaclava off her deathly pale face, sucking in deep breaths and exhaling rattling coughs. Junmyeon let out his own breath he had been unconsciously holding, feeling like he had just run a mile. 

“Why would you give yourself up for this scum?” Junmyeon hadn’t heard Suhø so angry before. “Do you think of yourself as _equal_ to her? This waste of life doesn’t even deserve to breathe the same air as you!” 

“Stop that.” The adrenaline that rushed through Junmyeon’s blood was fading quickly, and he felt exhausted. 

Suhø bent over and dragged the woman up by her collar. She was too weak to resist, and her limbs hung loosely by her sides, coughs racking her lungs. “Aren’t you going to thank him?” He shook the woman, roughly. “He’s your saviour. You should be on your knees before him, thanking him for saving your worthless life. Well? _Thank him!”_

“Suhø, stop it!” Junmyeon yelled, forcing his heavy legs to move. 

Suhø let the woman go, and she collapsed back onto the ground, water splashing around her. “… thank you…” she whimpered out. 

Junmyeon grabbed Suhø by his jacket lapel. “Why are you doing this?” He hissed at him. “You don’t even care… We’re you focus, not civilians!”

“Your kindness really knows no bounds, doesn’t it?” Suhø’s lips were curled in a snarl. He leaned in close to Junmyeon, whose hands were still twisted in his jacket, trapped between their bodies. Their faces were close, eyes level, as they glared at each other. “Always caring, always wanting _them_ to appreciate you.” 

He jerked his head towards the woman, who was still on her knees, whimpering with her hands thrown over her head. “Allow me to fulfil your wish, Suho. She fears me, and now you can be worshipped.” 

“You’re deluded if you think that’s what I want,” Junmyeon snapped. 

Something glinted in Suhø’s eyes. “Tell me then. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” he said fervently. 

“That’s not something I ever -” Junmyeon couldn’t finish his sentence as Suhø closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

Lips - his _own lips_ \- pressed against his heatedly. Junmyeon was rendered motionless as Suhø kissed him with bruising force, mouthing and sucking on his lower lip like he was trying to consume him. Hands gripped his waist, pulling his body flush against Suhø’s, and a hot tongue was forced between his lips. 

Junmyeon felt smothered as the tongue ran against his own, trying to coax some kind of response from him. The hands circled around his waist, digging underneath his vest, and feeling them touch his bare skin sent a jolt through Junmyeon’s body. 

Wrenching himself from Suhø’s arms, he stepped back. One fist unclenched from his jacket, just enough to let go, before it connected with Suhø’s jaw. His head snapped back and Junmyeon roughly threw his arms up, pushing him away. Suhø touched his jaw gingerly, looking at Junmyeon. His lip had split open, and blood was in his mouth and dripping down his chin. 

“Not the reaction I had hoped for,” he said, wincing. 

“What did you expect?” Junmyeon felt feverish. His hands were trembling, and anger was coiled in his stomach, his mind abuzz with rampant thoughts. _“_ _Fuck you,”_ he spat. 

Suhø looked surprised. Understandable, since Junmyeon rarely had felt the need to resort to such crude language, even in dire situations. It made Junmyeon even angrier, knowing how much Suhø had gotten under his skin. 

There was a soft pop and Kāi appeared a short distance away in a puff of black smoke. He quickly glanced between them. “There were too many,” he said to Suhø. “He went back to their base.”

Suhø licked his lip, catching the blood. “That’s fine, we’ve achieved what we set out to do today.” 

There was another pop and Jongin appeared with Jongdae, their arms locked together. Junmyeon quickly held up his hand to Jongdae for him to wait. His lightning was sometimes _too_ effective against their powers. 

“Don’t forget our deal, Suho,” Suhø said walking over to Kāi. He turned back, eyes boring into Junmyeon’s. “I will collect what I’m owed.”

Then they teleported away and Junmyeon was left feeling sick in his stomach and acid on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird chapter and I had trouble putting my thoughts into words. There’s an abstract blurring between Junmyeon and Suhø as we get a closer look at how their powers react to each other, and I’m not sure if I effectively portrayed it… It comes across as very magic-y to me, which I’m not sure works in this universe…

💧💧

Sweat beaded on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, soaking his collar. His red hair was wet and clinging to his forehead, and he kept brushing away with his forearm. His arms ached and his shoulders were sore from hunching over but it only made Junmyeon work harder, quietly revelling in the pain. 

The sun was high above him and burning his skin and he didn’t stop. The fruit saplings Sehun and Jongin had found in an old nursery were wilted and limp, stuck in a small pot for so long without adequate water, but if they survived it would benefit them greatly. 

“You’ve been out here all morning,” Jongdae greeted him, walking past planters brimming with tomatoes and string beans. On the far side of the yard, the goats were loudly bleating, demanding more feed from those walking past the pen.

Junmyeon stopped shovelling and leaned on the handle. Pulling off a glove, he pushed his hair back off his forehead. “The trees need to get planted,” he said.

Jongdae watched him for a long moment. Junmyeon didn’t need to plant them and he knew it; they hadn’t been that shorthanded for a long time. Finally, he said, “the scavengers from the hazardous zone haven’t left, but they’re terrified. They’re scared to do anything they think would upset us.”

Junmyeon sighed. “I’ve told them they’re free to leave,” he murmured. “It’s their decision if they want to stay or go. We’re not holding them against their will.”

He had spoken to the scavengers the night after the incident when Suhø and Kāi attacked. The scavengers had stared at him with wide, fearful eyes, formal dialect stuttering out of their mouths as they responded to his questions.

_“O-of course, sir.” “A-anything you want, sir.” “You’re so generous. We are grateful for your hospitality and kindness, sir.”_

When Junmyeon smiled reassuringly at them they reacted like he was a predator baring its teeth at cornered prey. 

“Their leader going blind has made it difficult to convince them that’s genuine,” Jongdae said. “Other civilians have tried talking to them but I doubt anything they say is going to undo what we’ve done.” 

Junmyeon fidgeted with the shovel, then quickly caught himself. “How’s Baekhyun?” He tentatively asked. 

“He still hasn’t left his room. We’ve been checking up on him and bringing him food but he’s barely touching it. I haven’t heard more than a few words from him in several days now,” Jongdae said. 

“He blames himself,” Junmyeon said.

“And if you told him it wasn’t his fault it would make a huge difference,” Jongdae replied, sharply. 

“Hearing it from me won’t fix anything,” Junmyeon said, “he’ll still feel guilty. Baekhyun needs to hear it from her. That she doesn’t blame him for what happened.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Jongdae snapped. “His powers permanently blinded her, Junmyeon. Of course, she blames him! We did more harm to her than what Red Force did and you’re doing nothing to rectify it! I don’t know what’s caused to suddenly start acting like this, but it isn’t what we need now. You should be supporting Baekhyun as our leader, instead of hiding out here.” 

“Don’t say I’ve nothing!” Junmyeon snapped back. “Suhø was drowning her and I saved her!” 

“Congratulations Junmyeon, you did exactly what we always try to do,” Jongdae said sarcastically. Biting pinpricks spread across Junmyeon’s arms as Jongdae’s powers sparked. “Why don’t you brag to some more people so you can hear the praise you so desperately want.” 

Junmyeon’s hands were clenched painfully around the shovel handle, his knuckles white. He swallowed thickly. “I understand you’re frustrated, Jongdae, but -”

“Don’t give me that shit,” Jongdae snapped. “You need to stop burying your head in the sand and _fix this_. Stop acting like this base is your sandbox to play in and start caring for others, for once.” 

“… Excuse me, Chen sir?” A timid voice said from behind him. One of the communications officers was nervously looking between them.

“Yes?” Jongdae said tensely, his voice tight with anger he tried and failed to restrain. 

“The suspicious individual we’ve been monitoring has made contact with Outpost Four. He’s asking about the location of this base and about EXO.”

“He’s made contact? Is he there now?” Jongdae asked, his eyes widening. 

“Yes, sir. He wants to communicate with this base directly. The guards on the outpost haven't given him any information, yet. I came to find you as soon as the news came through.” 

“Thank you for telling me right away. I’ll see to this now,” Jongdae said. 

_“‘Suspicious individual’?”_ Junmyeon repeated, confused. He dropped the shovel and hurried after Jongdae and the officer as they walked to the communications room. “What is this, Chen?” 

“Someone we noticed yesterday, walking along the highway,” Jongdae replied, coolly. “I put an order out to monitor him, to see what his intentions may be.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?” Junmyeon asked. “Who is he? What makes him suspicious?” 

Jongdae ignored the first question. “A young man around our age, travelling alone. He’s been out in the open with no cover. He’s too brazen and too well-dressed to be a typical scavenger, hence our interest.” 

When they entered the communications room the officers inside swivelled around in their chairs, pulling their headphones off. The room was small and cramped, most of it taken up by wide tables stacked high with radios and old monitors displaying blinking radar maps. Each was made up of a confusing nest of colourful cables protruded from ports, lights constantly flashing, dials and buttons. 

“Chen, sir. Suho, sir.”

“I heard our mystery man made contact with Outpost Four,” Jongdae said, inviting them to elaborate.

“That’s correct,” one of them said. “He’s requesting to speak to you by name.” 

“Me?” Jongdae was surprised. 

“Any EXO member,” the officer said. “He named you all.” 

Junmyeon and Jongdae frowned at each other. “Very well,” Jongdae said. “Put him on the radio. And broadcast it over the speakers so Suho can hear, too.” 

The officers complied straight away and connected Jongdae through to the outpost. 

Resting his hands on the surface, Jongdae leaned over the desk and spoke into the microphone. “This is Chen from EXO base. Who am I speaking with?”

_“Chen? Chen, it’s me, Xiumin!”_

Both Junmyeon and Jongdae froze. The voice they hadn’t heard in years spoke through the radio, and neither could move, their eyes wide and unblinking. 

_“Chen? Jongdae? Can you hear me?”_

The officers yelped in alarm as sparks flew off the machines, scrambling back away from the desks. The lights began flashing chaotically on the panels and the needles went haywire. 

_“It’s me, Jong....aaaaeeezzz... it’s Minszzzz...”_

The audio warped with loud static and crackles before abruptly cutting out. Smoke started hissing out from the machines, filling the small room. 

“Chen!” Junmyeon yelled as Jongdae stormed out of the room. 

Outside, dark clouds had amassed in the sky above, swirling around with the base at its centre. Forks of lightning shot across the sky and rumbling cracks of thunder followed. 

“KAI!” Jongdae bellowed. 

“Jongdae, calm down!” Junmyeon yelled as he ran after him. He could see energy leaping off him, rippling across him like the lighting in the sky. People scattered out of the way as Jongdae stormed passed them. 

“KAI! JONGIN!” Jongdae shouted again when he reached their rooms. He had taken barely two steps when Jongin hurried out of Baekhyun’s room into the corridor. 

“What is it?” He asked, alarmed. Baekhyun followed him out, his blonde hair a mess and with dark bags under his eyes.

“Take me to Outpost Four,” Jongdae demanded.

“Don’t!” Junmyeon cut in. “Jongdae, it could be a trap -”

“I don’t care!” He yelled at Junmyeon. “Red Force has gone too far! I won’t let them dishonour Minseok’s memory like this!”

“Minseok?” Baekhyun repeated, confused. 

“Take me there, Jongin.” Jongdae was shaking with fury. “You don’t even have to do anything, I’ll destroy this clone myself.”

Horror crept over Jongin and Baekhyun’s faces, finally realising what Jongdae was saying. “I’m coming,” Baekhyun said, firmly. 

Junmyeon’s heart lurched. “No, you can’t -” 

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol and Sehun entered the corridor. “We heard Jongdae shouting.”

“Red Force released Minseok’s clone,” Baekhyun said, his lip curling up. He looked as angry as Jongdae did. 

“We don’t _know that_ -” 

“What the hell, that’s low even for them!” 

“Take me to the outpost, Jongin. _Right now.”_

“I’m coming, too!”

“Me too!”

“Stop this!” Junmyeon yelled over them. “You’re all being irrational! We need to properly examine what’s happened and come up with a plan! Reacting emotionally is exactly what Red Forces wants and you’ll only -”

In a puff of black smoke, Jongin vanished with Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

“... put yourself in danger,” Junmyeon finished, quietly. 

Sehun put his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder. “I’ll double the guards around the base and send out patrols,” he said. 

“The entire base needs to be locked down immediately,” Junmyeon said. “Everyone must go inside, and all guards armed and at their stations. Get Communications to set up the back-up radios and inform all outposts to be on high alert. 

“I want constant communication with Outpost Four. If anything happens… if we hear…” Junmyeon couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Sehun gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. “We’ll be okay,” he said. “All of us will come out of this okay.” 

The lockdown lasted two hours. It was a drastic move which had everyone scared - some in a near panic fearing ĖXØ were attacking - but Junmyeon wasn’t going to risk civilians safety while EXO were acting emotionally. By rushing off to the outpost without any strategy, they had not only compromised their own safety but that of everyone they pledged to protect. 

“Don’t worry, this is just a precaution since the other EXO members are off base,” Junmyeon said, holding an elderly lady’s hands. “Everyone will be safe, I promise.” 

However, they hadn’t been able to establish contact with any of the outposts. After Jongdae destroyed their main machines, the officers hadn’t been able to connect the secondary radios. EXO’s base was in a total communication blackout and had no idea of what was happening at Outpost Four. 

After getting the civilians and guards organised, Sehun remained close to Junmyeon. They silently sat together on a concrete bench outside, waiting for any attacks ĖXØ might launch on the base with the others gone. The silence was stifling. 

“Thank you,” Junmyeon murmured, “for staying here.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Sehun replied. 

“No, I mean it,” Junmyeon stressed. “I really appreciate you not leaving.” 

Sehun slid over until the shoulders were touching and rested his head against Junmyeon’s shorter one. “They’ll be okay,” he repeated. “Chanyeol and Jongdae are the strongest of us, especially when they’re angry. And if they do get overpowered, Jongin and Baekhyun can handle the retreat.” 

“Kāi’s figured out how to follow Jongin’s teleportation,” Junmyeon said. “He couldn't before.” 

“He’s possibly become more attuned to Jongin’s powers and is able to follow the trail,” Sehun said. “I’ve found I can sense Sehůn far easier now than when we first fought them.”

“I’ve noticed the same. I can sense Suhø manipulating water a lot sooner than I used to. His hypnosis, though…” 

“You struggle with hypnosis,” Sehun stated, not unkindly.

“Because it feels the same,” Junmyeon admitted. “It’s not something I’m proud of. I wish I could improve, but the more I meditate it seems the easier my mind accepts his power as my own, rather than strengthening a defence against it.” 

“I’m not chastising you,” Sehun said. “It’s not an easy power to handle. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with something like that.” 

Junmyeon looked up at the sky. The dark clouds Jongdae had formed earlier were still lingering, but at least they were no longer spitting lightning. He would have to remember to ask him to clear it when he came back. _When._

Sehun jumped up, roughly knocking Junmyeon’s shoulder. Startled, he threw his hand onto the bench to stop himself from falling sideways. As he turned to look at Sehun, he saw instantly what had spurred such a reaction. 

Jongin and the others had returned. They stood less than ten metres away from them, huddled together, their arms interlocked. Junmyeon lurched up, ready to run over, when he noticed several things all at once. 

The first was none of them were physically hurt or showed any signs they had been fighting. The second was everyone’s faces were blotchy, their eyes red from crying. Thirdly, holding Jongdae’s hand was Minseok. 

Junmyeon was running before he even realised he had moved. Someone had reached into his heart and was squeezing painfully, and his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t close it. It was Minseok - _it was Minseok -_ were the only thoughts his mind could form. He thought he was gone, they all did. It was him, wasn’t it?

Minseok’s eyes were red and puffy, and he gave Junmyeon a gummy smile. “Hello, Junmyeon.”

A lump had painfully formed in his throat, and Junmyeon had to clench his jaw as he hugged Minseok. Tears prickled his eyes and he dropped his face to Minseok’s shoulder to hide it. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I thought…” He couldn’t get the words past the lump in his throat. 

Minseok shushed him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, Junmyeon, it’s okay.” 

💧💧

That evening they held a huge party in the mess hall. A literal feast was laid out and music played over loud talking and laughter. Junmyeon was concerned about the state of their food rations from such an indulgence, but he couldn’t bring himself to protest. Ever since the war started, he hadn’t seen EXO so carefree and happy. It was like time had been rewound; all the mental wounds they wore vanished and it was like it was before. 

None of EXO dared leave Minseok’s side, scared that if they even took their eyes off him, he’d disappear. As embarrassed as Minseok was from the attention, he didn’t stop grinning. They clung onto his every word, and he, in turn, listened fascinated as they told him about fighting Red Force and ĖXØ. 

“I met them searching for you,” Minseok admitted. “I didn’t expect them to be what the scavengers called ‘monsters’. I had imagined paranormal creatures that killed mindlessly, not… them.” 

“You’re not wrong, though. It doesn’t matter what they look like, they certainly act like monsters,” Chanyeol said, sparking a short, but intense argument amongst them, which Minseok listened to, quietly. 

Civilians were curious about Minseok, but they were wary of approaching him at first. Discovering someone new with supernatural powers made them nervous, but Minseok’s kind face and sweet words helped their unease. As did creating snow out of thin air for children to play in. 

“No-one likes it when I summon lightning,” Jongdae had complained, as people had gasped and gushed over his powers. 

“That’s because lightning’s scary,” Minseok laughed back.

“So is giving every cell in someone’s body frostbite!”

It made Junmyeon’s heart swell to see everyone like that again, but there was a dark shadow clinging to him that he couldn’t shake. The deal he made with Suhø loomed over his thoughts, and he wondered how long the happiness would last before reality caught up. 

The evening continued and Junmyeon found himself feeling lethargic. The others looked happy to keep going, especially when more soju and vintage wine came out. Deciding to call it a night, Junmyeon wished them all goodnight (receiving loud boos for his trouble) and left the mess hall.

With heavy eyelids, he took a long detour to his room and stopped by the guard towers and to check on those on duty. The officers were cheerful, having received plates of food from the cooks too, and reported no anomalies. 

But when he left the tower, Junmyeon noticed the air around him was heavier than before. Dull stars were twinkling in the black sky above so the sudden humidity wasn’t a prelude to rain. He sensed the moisture in the air so keenly it was as if he saw it with his eyes. It was condensed in a trail; breadcrumbs for only him to follow, through the base and out the gates. 

Junmyeon’s heart sank. 

No longer sleepy, he left the base, every muscle in his body drawn like a bowstring. The guards were surprised but didn’t question him when he asked them to open the gates, accepting his feeble lie about wanting to clear his mind on a short walk. Following the trail, he stepped out from harsh spotlights, and into darkness. His eyes struggled to adjust, but Junmyeon didn’t need to see. There was only one long road and no other buildings around. 

The further Junmyeon walked away from the base, the quieter the night became. Faint music and muffled voices became softer and softer, replaced by silence. The moisture became thicker, leading off the road and into the forest of tall trees. 

“Good evening, Suho,” Suhø greeted him as he got close. Beneath the trees, hidden from the pale moonlight, he looked like a red devil lurking in the darkness. “You’re so noisy tonight! Is it someone’s birthday?” 

“Xiumin returned,” Junmyeon replied. “But you knew that already, didn’t you?”

Junmyeon didn’t need to see his stumped expression clearly to tell him that Suhø most certainly didn’t. “Xiumin? As in… _your_ Xiumin?” He said, dumbly. 

Junmyeon began feeling equally confused. “He said he met you searching for us,” he said. “Not _you_ specifically, but,” he gestured vaguely with his hand. Minseok never told them which of the ĖXØ members had met, and apparently Suhø didn’t know either. 

“Seems like someone’s keeping secrets from you,” Junmyeon said. “Secrets destroy unity. If you distrust one another ĖXØ will never be stronger than us.” 

Suhø scoffed. “So I’m to believe EXO knows you’re out here?” A nasty smirk appeared on his face. “Oh, my darling hypocrite.” 

“What do you want?” Junmyeon asked through clenched teeth. “I’m tired and want to go to bed.”

“If this wasn’t a secret, I’d tell you to lead me there,” Suhø said, making Junmyeon gape, appalled. 

“This obsession you have for me is perverse.” 

Suhø actually had the gall to look offended. “What I feel is the furthest from perversion. The feelings I have are nothing but pure.” 

“Pure?! You’re propositioning me!” 

“Suho, we are connected in a way that goes far beyond the shallow lust.” He put his hand over Junmyeon’s heart, pressing so he could feel his heartbeat through the heavy vest. “We’re the _same,_ Suho. Red Force created me in your image but we are more than that and I know you can feel it too.”

“We don’t _have_ a connection, Suhø,” Junmyeon sighed, tiredly. 

Suhø tilted his head to the side, considering him. Junmyeon stiffened when he stepped up to him, far too close for comfort. “You have the loveliest eyes,” he murmured. “They’re so dark, I feel like I could get lost in them.”

Junmyeon squirmed uncomfortably, wanting to step back.

“Mine are blue. Like _‘t_ _he colour of a shallow ocean,'_ my doctor said,” Suhø continued. “Heavy-handed, if I say so myself. You don’t need such a blatant nod to your power.”

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asked.

“Admiring you,” Suhø said, shamelessly. He reached up and touched Junmyeon’s face lightly. “You really have the perfect face. Everything is symmetrical and proportioned,” a finger ran down Junmyeon’s forehead and nose, “the perfect balance of softness and strength.” 

“We have the same face,” Junmyeon said, which made Suhø grin.

“We do, don’t we? Aren’t I lucky...” He shifted closer and Junmyeon felt his breath on his face. “Don’t punch me,” he murmured, leaning in.

Junmyeon’s breath hitched as Suhø’s mouth hovered before his. He knew what was coming and expected Suhø to roughly smash their lips together. But Suhø waited, staying a breath’s width apart, and didn’t kiss him. Junmyeon’s heart rate sped up and his fists clenched.

It was dreaded relief when Suhø’s lips finally touched his. Suhø kissed him softly as if Junmyeon was made of glass. A far cry from last time, when he had tried forcing his tongue and desires down Junmyeon’s throat with no finesse. This time Suhø’s lips brushed against his, tender and careful, and undeterred as Junmyeon remained still. 

But with each light kiss that passed, Suhø began lingering a moment too long and the promise of it becoming more started to grow. His breath became heavier, and Junmyeon realised his own had too. When Junmyeon licked his dry lips, his tongue brushed against Suhø’s lower lip, causing a soft gasp to leave Suhø. Junmyeon expected a change, for their kisses to deepen, but when Suhø leaned in and kissed him again, it was just as soft and chaste as before, and something dark began to grow inside of him. 

He knew Suhø was holding himself back - he could _tell_ _._ He didn’t know if it was for Junmyeon’s sake or his own and it bothered him. His skin was becoming hot and his fingers twitched. He felt himself wanting more but Suhø didn’t act, not giving Junmyeon what he refused to ask for. 

Junmyeon’s pride was quickly crumbling. Suhø was still kissing him like a first crush and it was infuriating. With his self-control almost gone, Junmyeon leaned in, unable to hold back. But as he tried to deepen their kiss, Suhø pulled back, oblivious to his torment. Suhø’s pleased smile turned into surprise as a noise of frustration left Junmyeon’s throat and he pressed his mouths roughly back together. 

Suhø didn’t put up a fight. He yielded as Junmyeon grabbed his jacket, pulling them closer. The threads of restraint still held between them evaporated as lips parted and Junmyeon pressed his tongue into his mouth. Plump lips and slick tongues moved together in a heated, messy kiss. 

Something overwhelming had grown inside of Junmyeon and he couldn’t control it. He didn’t care to. With every frantic second, he was growing hotter and more desperate. A deep ache was building up inside of him, and Junmyeon released it only wasn’t him; someway, somehow, he knew it was Suhø’s too. He felt desire, infatuation, unbidden yearning and glorious elation - __it was all for him, it was all his_ \- _and the realisation exhilarated him. 

He was getting swept away but couldn’t bring himself to stop. His lungs burned and he gasped for oxygen between sloppy kisses. Saliva coated their lips, pooling in the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth, and when Suhø lapped at his lips, adding to the mess rather than cleaning it, Junmyeon whimpered. 

His body pressed hard against Suhø’s as he panted dizzyingly. He felt trapped within his own body; his clothes shifted against his skin which frigid and dewy from cold air and sweat, and his cock was unbearably hard, trapped against the seam in his trousers. Squirming, the rough seam rubbed against the hard length giving him a glimpse of pleasure, but rather being a relief it only frustrated him more. 

In his hazy mind, Junmyeon knew he wasn’t going to get what he so desperately yearned for. His body rocked against Suhø’s, seeking just enough pressure for his climax to build, but it eluded him. Suhø’s body was firm against his own, obediently compliant as Junmyeon squirmed more. But he had worked himself into such a frenzy that wasn’t going to end unless several more steps were taken. 

Lightheaded, he dropped his head onto Suhø’s shoulder, trembling. 

“See?” Suhø said breathlessly, his eyelids were dropped low over unfocused eyes. His mouth was parted, his lips swollen and red. 

Junmyeon’s vision was blurry and went in and out of focus. He vaguely noticed he had pressed Suhø up against a tree, every inch of his own body fitted against him. One of Suhø’s thighs was slotted between his, and he clutched onto his bare arms. The red jacket pulled off Suhø’s shoulders and scrunched around his elbows, his arms wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist. 

“You put me under hypnosis,” Junmyeon accused weakly. 

“As you did to me,” Suhø said. “This is what we share that no-one can. This is our connection. You are perfection, Suho, but with me, you can be so much more. Red Force created me to be your equal, but I can strengthen you and make you greater than anyone else. 

“Feel what we could be together. Feel how easily you accept my power.” 

Junmyeon let out a shuddering exhale. Now he was aware of it, he felt the way Suhø was pumping his own power into him. An overwhelming mess of power and desire that made every nerve in his body sing and set his hairs upright. When it didn’t stop, he whimpered, burying his face back into Suhø’s neck. 

“Embrace it, Suho,” Suhø said, rubbing his back. “Let me show what you’re truly capable of.”

Two identical powers flowed inside of him seamlessly and Junmyeon was the one wielding it. It would feel _so good_ to release it. Junmyeon wanted it more than anything. There was always a satisfaction that came with exerting his powers. A pleasure from deep within him when he didn’t need to hold back. 

But a tiny voice in his head reminded him it was a bad idea. That he was close to his base, and whatever came out of him would be of a monumental scale. 

“I can’t,” Junmyeon gasped, gripping Suhø’s shoulders tighter, his nails digging into his skin. “P-people would get hurt, I can’t let them get hurt…” 

Suhø tilted his face up gently by his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. “My darling Suho,” he whispered. “Always caring about others before yourself. Would you like me to care for you another way?”

His hand dropped between their bodies, cupping the bulge through his trousers. Junmyeon moaned, then shook his head furiously.

“Don’t,” he whimpered, as the hand rubbed lightly over him. His hips bucked into it, rebelling against his mind. “I couldn’t… I w-won’t be able to control myself if you do.”

His lingering hand said that Suhø really didn’t care, or that was his intention. Either way, he removed it and Junmyeon wasn’t able to stop the whine from the back of his throat. 

“Suho, what are you doing to yourself?” He asked, brushing his hair away and kissing his forehead again. “What if I took you somewhere more remote? Where no-one would get hurt?” 

In Junmyeon’s lust-clouded mind it was a proposition he couldn’t turn down. The thought of returning to base in his unsated state seemed like torture even to him. But going somewhere far enough that innocent bystanders wouldn’t get caught up when he did let go was hours away. 

“Shhh.” Suhø kept stroking his hair, kissing his face. “I promise I’ll get you there in no time at all. Surely you didn’t think Red Force wasn’t capable of efficient methods of transportation?” He smirked when Junmyeon leaned back, trying to look at him through hazy eyes. “Being a leader has its perks, doesn’t it?” 

A weird, futuristic vehicle and ten minutes later, Junmyeon was standing in the middle of a barren desert, only dead shrubs and buried ruins to be seen in the moonlight. Toxic fumes rose from the cracks in the ground, making him cough. He was fidgeting with unspent power but enough sense had gone back into his head to realise what a terrible decision he had made. 

“Are you feeling ill?” Suhø asked, stepping up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon, resting his head on his shoulder. “It can take a while to get used to.”

“Do you travel like that often?” Junmyeon asked, trying to keep his voice even. Of course Red Force had advanced technology and machinery, but he hadn’t known ĖXØ had access to anything like it. They never had shown it off, before. 

He didn’t need to see Suhø to know he was grinning, amused. “Depends on the occasion,” he replied, his falsely nonchalant tone matching Junmyeon’s. 

“Coming to see me warrants it?”

“Always.” 

It did explain how Suhø managed to get so close to EXO’s base without alerting the outposts and watchtowers. He’d need to speak to Jongdae when he got back. They needed to fine-tune their radar devices if he was able to slip through so easily. Maybe if they found an infrared detector they could monitor - 

“I prefer Kāi’s teleportation,” Suhø said, kissing Junmyeon’s neck, up to his ear. Junmyeon tilted his head back, allowing him. “It’s quicker with significantly less motion-sickness. But we’re being discreet, aren’t we? EXO can’t know about this little secret of yours.” 

Shame churned Junmyeon’s stomach more than any motion-sickness could. “Do Red Force know?” He asked quietly.

“Why would I tell them?” Suhø spun Junmyeon around roughly, startling him. “They don’t deserve to know about this. I’m not sharing you with anyone else.”

Junmyeon was about to comment on the possessiveness but Suhø kissed him. The small amount of reason he had collected over the previous ten minutes fled and he once again found himself enthralled by the heated kiss. Teeth bit into his lip, forcing a gasp from him. 

“How do you want to do this?” Suhø asked against his lips, pressing small kisses to Junmyeon’s open mouth as he panted for breath. “Do you want to release the power on your own or do you want my help?”

Release his power…? Oh, right. Junmyeon remembered what the hot thrumming beneath his skin actually was.

“Unless you have other ideas,” Suhø said slyly as if reading his mind. Junmyeon would later wonder if he really did, or if he was that obvious. Given how flushed his face felt and how hard his dick had gotten again, probably the latter. 

“W-will you be okay?” He asked. “If I slip up, would you get hurt?”

“You could never hurt me,” Suhø murmured, kissing his jaw. His lips dragged along his skin, tasting the thin sheen of sweat. “I want you to experience this, Suho. Let go.” 

Junmyeon had never felt so powerful or so vulnerable all at once. Suhø’s hands slowly ran over him, unzipping his vest and his fingers spread wide over his pectorals and abs. They trailed along the hard lines of his muscles, feeling how they twitched beneath him, then moved up to his shoulders and Junmyeon shrugged the vest off, letting it fall to their feet. 

The power beneath Junmyeon’s skin was reacting to him. Suhø’s touch was light, but Junmyeon had to bite his lip to contain the gasps that pressed against his tongue. It danced for Suhø, pulsing and thrumming as he commanded it masterfully, and if Junmyeon ever had a line between power and pleasure, it was long gone. Each brush against his skin made him shudder, and he could barely handle how his body responded. When wet kisses replaced the trailing fingers on his skin, he felt like he was going to cry. 

“You’re perfect,” Suhø murmured against his hot skin. A gentle scrape of teeth had one of Junmyeon’s hands pressed to his mouth, biting painfully into the flesh to keep silent. “I promise I won’t disappoint you. I’ll give you everything you deserve.” 

Suhø handled him with such delicacy and passion it made Junmyeon’s head spin. When he was pressed down to the hard earth and onto his back he tried to protest but the words were caught in his throat, tangled up in gasping breaths. Suhø’s mouth moved lower, worshipping every inch of exposed skin. When lips latched onto a spot above his waistband, Junmyeon tasted blood.

Suhø was still talking. Between the kisses he planted on his hips, he whispered how beautiful he looked. How delightful the sounds he made were. When he finally undid his trousers and Junmyeon felt the cool air hit his cock he finally gave up on his last efforts to remain silent. 

Junmyeon’s head was foggy and his ears were ringing. The sand scraping against his back was too coarse, as was Suhø’s hair fisted in his hands, hardened by gel. But his mouth was wonderfully wet and hot, especially when he lapped at the head of his cock, making it slick before taking him all in and down his throat. 

Everything was too much and Junmyeon’s body was shaking, his head pressing back into the earth as he arched up, his mouth open in a scream. His body no longer was his; it was a vessel he was trapped within, subjected to every cruel and delightful whim Suhø saw fit to subject him to. He wanted to let go, but deep in his soul, the very last part of his mind that hadn’t gotten lost in Suhø’s debauchery, told him not to. And it was destroying him. 

“Don’t hold back,” Suhø said. He fisted Junmyeon’s dripping length as he spoke, dragging his hand up and down, wet with pre-cum and saliva. He tongued the slit, lapping at the fluid and Junmyeon didn’t recognise the warbling cry that erupted from him. “I brought you out here to alleviate you of your concerns. Stop restraining yourself.” 

His permission was what Junmyeon needed, giving him that final push. The decision was taken out of his hands, allowing him to be free from the responsibility even for a moment. So he let go.

It felt like he had been suffocating and could finally breathe. Everything bottled up burst out of him. It was such a _relief._ Unbridled power flowed around him, no longer contained. Nothing beyond it existed, and Junmyeon allowed himself to get swept away. 

When he became aware of himself again, he was submerged deep underwater. Treading the open water, he looked around the dark depths, but couldn’t see Suhø’s red clothing anywhere. Swimming to the surface, Junmyeon gasped when he breached and felt the cool air on his face. 

“Suhø?” 

Thankfully, he spotted him not far away. He was drenched and spluttering, bobbing in the water as he wiped his face. Junmyeon swam over to him. 

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asked when he got close. 

He never got a reply. Junmyeon saw the hungry glint in Suhø’s eyes before he pulled him into a devouring kiss. He struggled to stay afloat as Suhø pulled their bodies close and tilted Junmyeon’s head back to deepen the kiss. Their legs tangled together, and waves lapped at their necks and faces as they began to slip underwater.

Junmyeon pulled back when water got in his mouth. Suhø’s intense, blue eyes never left him as he swallowed the water, fixated on his throat bobbing. When Suhø reached over for his face, cradling his cheek and jaw in his palm, Junmyeon tilted his head back. 

He expected Suhø to kiss him again, but instead, his other hand came up and pressed against his sternum, forcing Junmyeon back even more. A moment passed and Junmyeon was floating on his back with Suhø leaning over him. Their eye contact didn’t break as Suhø pressed harder against his chest and Junmyeon slipped beneath the surface.

Water moved around him, pulling him down. It wrapped around him, holding him in place, as Suhø dropped down in front of him. His face was pale in the dark water, his red hair rippling around him like blood. When they kissed, more water slipped between their open mouths, trickling down their throats. 

Like extensions of themselves, the water caressed them, a tangible form existing beyond their bodies’ entrapments. It pulled Suhø’s clothes off and the red fabric rose to the surface while his shoes sank to bottomless depths. When Suhø’s fingers pressed into him Junmyeon gasped for the last remnants of air and water flooded into his lungs. His mouth was held open in a silent cry and he reached out to Suhø. Pleasure jolted through his body and his chest heaved. 

Mouths pressed against his collarbone and neck, as real as Suhø’s own lips. Hands trailed down his spine, cupping his thighs holding his legs open as Suhø added another finger, making him squirm. Junmyeon touched him, though his own arms were sluggish and barely able to respond. He felt Suhø’s skin as if it was with his own hands, how warm and arousing it felt, brimming with the same concentrated power they floated in. 

It was only them. There were no conflicts or struggles. No responsibility that hounded Junmyeon’s thoughts. He didn’t need to worry about next week’s food rations or repairing one of the diesel generators that had started spluttering. He didn’t need to worry about Chanyeøl’s surgery, or what Red Force’s scientists were doing to him. 

It was freedom Junmyeon never experienced before. He felt how Suhø thrust deep inside of him and how his muscles squeezed tight. He felt fingers splayed across his skin, holding him close, tangling in his hair. He felt his head pulled back and how his neck felt beneath his lips. Nails scraped down soft skin, leaving burning marks. Teeth bit down, drawing sharp pain and blood, staining the water between them. 

Their pleasure climaxed as one. He felt the release from deep inside and clenched tighter, trying to draw him even close as he spilt into him. Pleasure shot up his spine, leaving his entire body tingling. 

As they came back to their own bodies, they still clung to each other, languid and sated, sharing slow, open-mouthed kisses. When they finally surfaced together, water spluttered out of Junmyeon’s mouth, and he had to fight his body's natural instincts to panic. He drew the liquid out from his lungs, evaporating it into nothing as his chest heaved. Beside him, Suhø did the same. 

“I love you,” Suhø said. 

The simple phrase was a slap to his face, snapping Junmyeon out of the pleasured daze he was in. Reality set in fast and everything he just experienced felt like a psychedelic dream that shouldn’t have been real. 

“Umm… thank you,” he muttered. 

“Sharing this with you was more than I could have ever dreamt for, Suho,” Suhø continued. He was staring intensely at Junmyeon, droplets rolling off his face and hair, dripping into the water. “This is how we’re meant to be. Together, like this.” 

Junmyeon looked around at the massive lake he created, wondering where his clothes were. Gentle waves rippled across the surface, distorting the moon’s reflection. He saw the dark red shape of Suhø’s clothes floating nearby and made waves to wash them over to them. Suhø swam up behind him and tried to wrap his arms around him. Junmyeon jerked his head away as he leaned in to kiss him, but Suhø wasn’t deterred, moving down to his neck and shoulder instead. 

“I need to get back,” Junmyeon mumbled. 

“Go back? After what we just experienced?” Suhø sounded confused as he pulled back. 

“What did you expect to happen after?” Junmyeon closed his eyes, trying to sense where in the water his own clothes were. The lake was overflowing with his - _their -_ power and he struggled to notice anything past it. “We made a deal, remember.” 

Though he tried to act nonchalant, Junmyeon was tense waiting for Suhø to respond. He remained close to Junmyeon, their legs brushing against each other as they treaded the water. 

“Of course,” Suhø said, finally. “Of course you need to go back. What would EXO be without you leading them? Who would _protect_ those mindless parasites if not you? Who else is worthy of such adoration? Certainly none of the others. You’re so kind, Suho, you’re always thinking of others before yourself. But tell me, how did it feel to not worry for once?”

It was a rhetorical question. Suhø knew exactly how Junmyeon had felt. But it didn’t stop him from swimming around in front of him, making Junmyeon look away to avoid his gaze. 

“Tell me, Suho,” he repeated, “how did it feel?” 

“... It felt good,” Junmyeon admitted through clenched teeth. 

Suhø grinned at him, pleased. “Do you want to experience it again?”

 _“No.”_ Junmyeon was annoyed at how smug Suhø looked. He needed to find his clothes, and leave. If he needed to walk back he’d do it, no matter how many days it took. 

“Just you and me,” Suhø murmured. “I don’t want others involved either. I want your attention to myself. Not on Red Force or EXO. I don’t want you thinking about some blind scavenger while I give you something no-one else can.” 

When Junmyeon didn’t respond, Suhø sighed. “It seems I need to try harder,” he said. “You’re perfect, so of course you wouldn’t desire such selfishness as I do. Maybe I need to be selfish for you, instead... ”

“Don’t you dare,” he warned. 

“I only want the best for you, Suho. If I leave a trail for you again, would you follow? No-one needs to get hurt, you can let yourself be free, and,” his voice dropped lower, “I get you.” 

Junmyeon wished he could wash away the bitter taste from his mouth. Refusing to meet his eye, he said, “we’ll see.” 

💧💧

Over the week that followed Junmyeon had never felt better. He was more relaxed and energised than he had been in a long time. He didn’t feel like everything he did was out of obligation, rather it was something he _wanted_ to do. Looking back, he hadn’t realised at what point it had changed for him, but now he couldn’t imagine being in that mindset anymore. 

He was so cheerful he even cracked an egg joke when Jongin and Sehun brought back a flock of geese from an overgrown farm, making everyone groan, including some civilians who overheard. 

But unfortunately for Junmyeon, it was short-lived. As the week ended, he began feeling himself slipping. Small things started becoming tiresome - things that hadn’t bothered him before - and sleep eluded him. More than once Junmyeon caught himself wistfully thinking about the tryst he shared with Suhø, which only increased his agitation. 

He doubted the others noticed, though. They were too focused on Minseok, finally showing genuine happiness for the first time in years, and Junmyeon wasn’t about to ruin it. 

One evening, Junmyeon was outside walking around the base aimlessly. It was an unusually warm night and for the third night in a row he had found himself out there, hoping for a sign. But the faint humidity was nothing exceptional, no matter how hard he willed it to be otherwise. Junmyeon picked up a small rock and tried to throw it over the bordered fence. 

It clanged against the metal, startling the nearby goats and sheep in their pens, making them bleat. Disgusted with himself, Junmyeon turned around and stomped back to the buildings. 

Taking a shortcut through the garden beds of pumpkin and zucchini, Junmyeon nearly had the life startled from him when he saw a dark shape hunched over on one of the lone benches nearby. “Baekhyun?”

“Oh. Hi, Junmyeon,” he replied, dully. 

“Why are you out here? I thought you were with everyone else,” he said, approaching the bench. Something felt strange to Junmyeon, which he couldn’t put his finger on. Compared to the rest of the base, the bench Baekhyun was sitting on seemed particularly dark, shrouded in shadow the dull moonlight couldn’t penetrate. 

Baekhyun didn’t respond, still looking at the ground before him, downcast. “I didn’t feel like it,” he eventually said. 

Something was definitely wrong. Since Minseok had returned Baekhyun had become a vibrant ball of energy as he had been before. He was loud and joked around, always making everyone laugh, whether they wanted to or not. But now he sat on the bench in the darkness, alone and forlorn. 

Junmyeon was never good at having deep conversations, least of all with Baekhyun. He tended to avoid such topics as passionately as Junmyeon did, brushing them off with a laugh, saying nothing was wrong. Junmyeon hesitantly sat down on the bench next to him. “You didn’t stay on the base last night,” he said. “The guards reported you returned early this morning.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I just wanted space. Plus my room is next to Jongdae’s.”

Ah. Junmyeon’s cheeks warmed and he coughed. “It’s still dangerous being out there alone. ĖXØ might find you alone,” he said. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not going beyond the outposts, Junmyeon. You don’t need to coddle me, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, but it still worries me.” Junmyeon bit his lip, and cautiously asked, “are you okay?”

Baekhyun straightened up and gave Junmyeon a forced smile. “Of course I am.” 

“A lot has happened lately, and if you need to talk…” What was even trying to say? Jongdae or Jongin was better at it than him. “What happened before, with the scavenger, you don’t need to feel guilty for -” 

Baekhyun jumped up to his feet. “I’m fine,” he said harshly, glaring down at him. “I’m leaving the base, I won’t be back tonight.” 

“Baekhyun -” Junmyeon tried calling after him, but Baekhyun vanished from sight. Junmyeon sighed, cradling his head in his hands. 

He remained like that for several minutes, his head bowed as he listened to the faint sounds from inside the buildings and the low hum from the generators. He heard muffled footsteps and looked up when Jongdae and Minseok called his name.

“Have you seen Baekhyun? We couldn’t find him anywhere inside,” Jongdae asked.

“He could be still around but he most likely left the base,” Junmyeon said, looking around the empty gardens. “I upset him.”

Jongdae and Minseok were silent, and Junmyeon mentally prepared himself for a berating. Instead, Jongdae quietly sat on the bench beside him and Minseok did the same. Jongdae looked up at the black sky for a long moment before saying to Minseok, “he’s really trying for you.” 

“I know he is,” Minseok said, sounding hurt. “I wish he didn’t try to pretend like nothing’s wrong. He doesn’t need to hide from me.” 

“A lot has changed,” Jongdae told him. “This war with Red Force and ĖXØ changed so much, including us. We’re not the same people we were when it started and I think seeing you again has reminded him of that. I think he wishes he could be who he used to be for you, but… it’s hard. To let go of everything.”

“I don’t want him to.” Minseok took Jongdae’s hand, squeezing it. “I care about him, who he is now, not just an old memory I have of him. It’s upsetting that he thinks he needs to pretend for my sake.” 

“When he comes back, we’ll talk to him,” Jongdae said. 

“He might not want to,” Junmyeon said. “He doesn’t like talking about his feelings.”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow at him. “Maybe not with you. Then again, a bowl of porridge has more emotions than you, so it’s understandable why he’d avoid it.” 

“H-hey!” Junmyeon spluttered as Jongdae and Minseok laughed. He was about to protest more when he felt a shift in the air and his head snapped up. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this,” Jongdae said, “but I’m sorry for what I said before. I was frustrated and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that. You’re a great leader and I don’t want that to ever change.” 

The air was so thick with moisture, Junmyeon almost cried. He breathed in, feeling it heavy in his lungs and throat. He was back. _He was finally back._

“Is that you?” Minseok asked. Of course, Minseok had an affinity for water, too. It was so closely tied to his own powers that he would notice the sudden change, almost as clearly as Junmyeon did. 

“What is?” Jongdae asked, confused. 

“No…” Junmyeon said. He felt jittery. He jumped up to his feet. “I’m going to check it out.” 

“Should we come with you?” 

“No!” Junmyeon took a deep breath to calm himself, and tried again. “No, it’s fine. It’s probably just an underground pipe that burst again. It happened a few months ago.” 

Minseok stared at him with sharp, unblinking eyes and Junmyeon felt his lie crumble around him. “Very well,” he finally said.

Junmyeon hadn’t gotten away with it and would need to address it with Minseok later, but in that moment he found himself struggling to care. _Tomorrow,_ he thought to himself as he left the base, his heart racing. _I’ll speak to Minseok about it tomorrow._

A couple of hours later, Junmyeon walked along the lakeshore barefoot, his trousers rolled up past his ankles. The cool water was still as he waded through it, reflecting the brilliant moonlight above. Millions of stars were scattered across the dark sky, forming constellations Junmyeon hadn’t seen in years. Cicadas were chirping loudly, occasionally joined by deep croaks from hidden frogs. Trees and thick shrubs looked like they had been growing for years lined the water, in a rich, flourishing ecosystem. 

“There’s so much life already,” Junmyeon said. “The air feels clean, too. It’s not toxic like it is elsewhere. This was all desert before. How has so much changed in a week?” 

“Ten days,” Suhø corrected, from further down the shore. He hadn’t moved from the spot they haphazardly ended up on when they first arrived. He was lying on his back on the patch of green grass, his clothes still shamelessly strewn everywhere. 

“I thought you would come back sooner,” Junmyeon confessed. That made Suhø grin. He reached out to Junmyeon, gesturing for him to come back. 

“Were you waiting for me?” He asked smugly when Junmyeon was close. He took his hand, tugging him down. Kneeling beside him, Junmyeon pursed his lips in silence, which made Suhø chuckle. He sat up and placed a firm kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. 

“Chanyeøl’s been acting up lately so Red Force has been watching us all closer,” Suhø explained. “Plus a couple of weeks ago Chën blamed me for his computers getting water damage, so they’re not happy about that, either. I hadn’t even been in his room, let alone flooded it out.”

“Why would he pin the blame on you?” Junmyeon asked. 

Suhø played with the zipper on Junmyeon’s jacket. “Because the truth would have worse consequences for them,” he said cryptically. 

“You were protecting him? What really happened?”

Suhø hummed nonsensically. He unzipped the jacket fully and pulled it open. “It’s not my secret to tell,” he said teasingly, and ducked his head down, putting his lips on one of Junmyeon’s nipples. 

Junmyeon exhaled shakily as he sucked, still feeling overly sensitive from earlier. Suhø ran his flat tongue over the pink bud and Junmyeon squirmed. 

“It took me a while before I got it out of Baëkhyun,” Suhø said conversationally when he pulled back. He left the hardened, wet nipple and moved across to lavish the other one. “It was a secret they hadn’t wanted to share, understandably, and I too shall keep it. Wouldn’t you do anything to protect EXO?” 

“Of course,” Junmyeon said, breathlessly. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore, tangling them in Suhø’s hair. He ran his fingers through, prying the hardened strands apart from their horned shape. 

Suhø moved up to his neck, finding the spot near his ear that made Junmyeon’s breath catch. “Lie back,” he commanded huskily, pushing his chest. 

Junmyeon’s trousers were pulled off for the second time that evening and Suhø straddled his hips. He sank down easily on Junmyeon’s cock, still relaxed and slick from before, until he sat flush on his thighs, and they both sighed. 

Suhø placed his hands back in Junmyeon’s chest for leverage as he rocked slowly. “You fill me up just right,” he said, breathlessly. 

It wasn’t as desperate as before, which had been full of trembling hands impatiently pulling at their clothes. Their ravenous enthusiasm spiralling out of control which Junmyeon desperately (and failingly) tried to not get swept up in as he stretched Suhø open, not to hurt him. Then a rough, frantic pace set, seeking only release.

This time, Suhø kept his movements languid, letting Junmyeon feel every inch of him as he rose up and sank back down. Junmyeon ran his hands over his thighs, before gripping his hips, pulling him forward. Suhø arched his back, a sharp gasp escaping him, and his hips stuttered as his smooth movements faltered. 

“H-how do I feel, Suho?” He squeezed tightly around him, making Junmyeon buck up. A strangled sound came from Suhø and he moved quicker, the sound of skin slapping on skin loud in their oasis. “This is how you feel too, you know. T-this is how good you feel around my dick.”

“I know,” Junmyeon panted. 

Suhø grinned down at him, lopsided. “It makes me so happy… to know how good it felt with me.” His palms pressed harder on Junmyeon’s chest and his pace sped up. 

“Did you need any more proof?” Junmyeon asked, turning his head to look at the endless lake. 

Suhø laughed. He leaned down and kissed him, sliding his tongue against Junmyeon’s. “You’re perfect, Suho,” he breathed when their mouths parted. 

“Junmyeon.”

“What’s Junmyeon?” Suhø left wet kisses on his jaw as he panted, his breath foggy. His movements were becoming more and more hurried and unsteady, and he was clenching uncontrollably around Junmyeon’s cock. 

Junmyeon felt his own climax starting to build. Thrusting up, he chased after the warm pleasure pooling in his gut. “M-my name. My real name.” 

Suhø stopped and his head snapped back. In that split-second moment, Junmyeon was torn between bucking up into the tight heat, desperately wanting to come inside of him, and stopping. He actually felt bad seeing the hurt on Suhø’s face, and his thighs trembled as he kept himself immobile as his climax waned. 

“What do you mean? Your name is Suho.” Suhø looked vulnerable as he stared down at Junmyeon in disbelief. “I was named after you. We share the same name.” 

“Suho is a codename I took when EXO was created,” Junmyeon said. “It was to protect my identity. My real name is Junmyeon.” 

Even the lake seemed silent. The cicadas had stopped chirping, frogs no longer singing for each other. Suhø continued to stare wide-eyed at Junmyeon. “It seems we’re not as alike as I thought,” Suhø finally said, his voice tight. 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Suhø laughed, high-pitched and humourless. “My entire life Red Force had fed me the falsity that I was an _improved_ version of you. Your flaws and weaknesses removed, becoming the perfect weapon. It hadn’t taken me long to realise that was wrong, but I didn’t realise just how far apart we really are. I never stood a chance of being your equal, did I?”

Junmyeon didn’t know what to say and Suhø kept talking. 

“You’re so selfless and kind. You never put yourself first and you’re always caring for others, while I’m flawed and greedy. Everything I do has been out of my own self-interest. I wanted to help you ascend to something even greater than you are and bask in your glory. To know that I had done it, that I was the one with you. But I was wrong. You already are there, and I’m just a pathetic forgery. All I’ve achieved is tainting you, and -”

Junmyeon sat up, alarmed as Suhø’s breathing came out faster and faster. The movement jolted Suhø in his lap, making him slide in deeper, and Junmyeon couldn’t stop his gasp of pleasure. Suhø’s eyes glinted, catching his reaction. He was panting harshly, his entire body taut, sitting in Junmyeon’s lap. He ground his hips forward.

“W-wait.” Junmyeon grabbed his hips trying to stop him, but Suhø only bucked harder. The angle had the tip of Junmyeon’s cock rubbing against his walls, the muscles catching against the sensitive flesh with each flex of his hips. “S-stop,” Junmyeon gasped.

“I can give you this,” Suhø whispered, putting his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders. “If nothing else. Let me give you this.”

“No, t-this isn’t…” Junmyeon’s words were stuck on his heavy tongue. Sharp pleasure was building up rapidly inside of him. The voice in the back of his head was shouting at him to stop him, but his climax was building up so rapidly inside of him, Junmyeon couldn’t. 

He gasped as he came, his head falling forward into Suhø’s chest, damp strands of hair sticking to his skin. Suhø kept rocking his hips and squeezing tight around him, milking every last drop from him. 

“Y-you’re so perfect.” Suhø’s hands moved off his shoulder and around his back. Junmyeon returned the hug, feeling Suhø shake. “Y-you’re so perfect, a-and I’m n-not. Suho, you’re -” his breath caught. “J-Junmyeon. Junmyeon, _Junmyeon.”_

“Don’t say that,” Junmyeon said as Suhø continued to shake in his arms, his breath coming out in shuddering gasps. “You shouldn’t compare yourself to others. You have a lot of admirable qualities…”

Suhø leaned back, looking at Junmyeon with red eyes. “I love you,” he said. 

Junmyeon didn’t reply. 

Suhø laughed wetly, turning away. “Of course you don’t love me, back. I understand why you can’t, even more so now. It’s why I’m so infatuated with you. You’re complete and I’m not.”

“That’s not it at all,” Junmyeon sighed, helplessly. “Look at everything you’ve done - all the damage and pain you’ve caused. What is happening here,” Junmyeon gestured between them, “doesn’t matter, if you’re going to continue doing Red Force’s bidding.” 

The whites of Suhø’s eyes were bloodshot, his eyelids puffy. The scars beneath looked even harsher than normal. “I didn’t want you thinking about that when it was just us,” he said, hollowly. 

“It can’t be helped, Suhø,” Junmyeon said. “This is wonderful, it really is, but it’s a fantasy. We can’t be here, together, forever. It can’t replace reality. The rest of the world is continuing on and we need to go back to it.”

They stayed for a short while longer, Suhø curled up in his lap unwilling to move until Junmyeon gently nudged him off. He needed to go back to EXO’s base and Suhø had to return to Red Force to not garner suspicions. They already had been gone too long. They dressed in silence, neither quite able to look at the other.

“I won’t let you wait so long, next time,” Suhø said, when he dropped Junmyeon off along the road to EXO’s base, far enough away for the no-one to notice. Junmyeon nodded, and wished him a safe journey back, making a sliver of a smirk appear on his face. When Suhø leaned in to kiss him, Junmyeon let him.

Walking back to the base, Junmyeon noticed all of the spotlights had been switched on, the brightness blinding in the darkness. They normally didn’t have so many on since the light flooded into the buildings, making it difficult for people to sleep. As he got closer to the gates, he saw red lights flashing along the walls, and his heart sank.

Running up, he shouted at the guards to open up. Every able-bodied person was armed and stationed along the border, seasoned guards standing rigid, their expressions severe, and the less experienced pale and clutching their weapons tightly. 

“What happened?” Junmyeon demanded as soon as the gates opened. 

“ĖXØ are here,” the Captain said, his lips white and pursed thinly. “One of those monsters is being held inside.”

“They attacked?! While I was gone?!” Junmyeon felt like he was going to throw up.

“Suho!” Jongdae’s voice carried over the base. Junmyeon turned, seeing him running over to him, positively fuming. “Where have you been?! We’re lucky Minseok is back, or else I don’t know how we were going to contain him.”

“Did ĖXØ really attack?”

The harsh expression on Jongdae’s face barely softened. “No,” he said. “Not yet, anyway. But you took a really inappropriate time to leave the base. Baekhyun brought Chanyeøl back.”

“He captured him?” Junmyeon’s eyes were as wide as his mouth. 

“See, that would have made more sense,” Jongdae said, shaking his head. “Apparently, Chanyeøl wants to defect from Red Force.” 


	3. Chapter 3

💧💧

_“He’s inside one of the rooms with Minseok; it’s just the pair of them. Baekhyun didn’t want to leave his side and he’s furious with us for kicking him out. He believes Chanyeøl is telling the truth.”_

Jongdae’s words echoed in his head as he walked towards the old solitary confinement cells. The entire wing had been fitted out into simple bedrooms with reasonably comfortable bedding, basic furniture and some even with faded paintings on the wall. Luckily for them, no-one had wanted to move in those rooms and the block remained empty. 

Opening the reinforced door into the corridor, Junmyeon was bombarded by loud voices. 

“... listen to what you’re saying, Baekhyun! It’s crazy! You sound like a Red Force spy trying to sabotage us.”

“How _dare_ you say that, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were outside one of the rooms in a heated argument. Chanyeol had his back to the door, arms crossed over his chest as he stood guard, and Baekhyun stood in front of him with his hands balled up in tight fists and a fierce glare on his face. 

“How else can you explain this?!” Chanyeol snapped back. “Did the real Baekhyun get kidnapped and you’re Baëkhyun?”

“So you can’t even tell the difference between me and him?” Baekhyun’s voice dropped into a low snarl. 

“Not when you’re acting like this! And how do you think _I_ feel? Have you forgotten who _he_ is?”

“Of course I know he’s not you, Chanyeol, I’m not stupid!”

The door slammed shut behind Junmyeon louder than he intended, but it was effective in getting their attention, all the same. Their heads snapped towards him, simultaneously. 

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun was already hurrying over to him. His denim jacket was charred and burned black, far beyond repair. Junmyeon knew that no matter how bad an argument got, Chanyeol would never use his powers on them. “Junmyeon, you need to stop them!” 

“What’s going on?” 

“Do you remember the conversation we had the other week?” Baekhyun said frantically. “In the truck with Jongin? You said if ĖXØ couldn’t show empathy then nothing would change between us?”

“... Yes,” Junmyeon said, slowly. 

“And you said that if one of them _did_ show empathy,” Baekhyun continued, “if they showed remorse for what they had done under Red Force control, you would accept them. That they could join our side. That we could protect them, like everyone else.” 

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon sighed. 

“Don’t _‘_ _oh, Baekhyun’_ me!” He snapped, his voice rising shrilly. “You _said_ we would protect him, but the first thing that happens is he gets locked up! I promised Chanyeøl we wouldn’t hurt him and everyone is treating him no better than -” 

Grabbing his shoulders, Junmyeon said, “Baekhyun, calm down. You’re not helping matters by being so upset.”

He gave him several long seconds, and when Baekhyun held his tongue and didn’t lash out in frustration, Junmyeon continued. “You brought an ĖXØ member to our _base,_ Baekhyun. Jongdae and the others did the right thing containing him. We need to know he’s genuine before we can allow him any kind of freedom.” 

Baekhyun bit his lip. “Red Force turned on him,” he said quietly. “I couldn’t leave him to face them alone. It was my fault they did. Kāi found us together and he knew… He said it was a betrayal. 

“Kāi looked so happy about it,” Baekhyun said, looking distraught. “It’s like they have no love for each other; no camaraderie. He’s happy now that he has the opportunity to hunt Chanyeøl down. We have to help him, Junmyeon. He’s not on their side anymore.” 

Junmyeon looked over Baekhyun’s shoulder to Chanyeol, who was listening to them closely. He was scowling, his lips pursed together as if he had bitten into something potently sour. “Why do you trust him?” He asked Baekhyun.

“I’ve gotten to know him,” Baekhyun said, “outside of us constantly fighting one another. He only did what Red Force wanted, otherwise he’d be killed. He… he cares for me. I know he’s rough and quick to anger, and I’m not claiming he’s not. But he’s capable of so much more and we can help him.” 

There was an innocence shining in Baekhyun’s eyes Junmyeon thought had dimmed out years ago. A bright determination and open trust that made Junmyeon want to do anything for him. “Are you willing to bet the lives of everyone here on that trust?” Junmyeon asked. 

That made Baekhyun pause. His eyes darted between Junmyeon’s, looking hesitant for the first time. “...Yes?” 

“That isn’t a question you can give a half-hearted answer to,” Junmyeon said, sternly. 

“Yes,” he repeated, determinedly. “I wholeheartedly trust him.” 

Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow. With the exception of Kāi, Chanyeøl was the most volatile and unpredictable in ĖXØ. So what had happened between him and Baekhyun to make the latter so convinced of his innocence? “Very well. Shall we go and have a chat with Chanyeøl?” 

“Me, too?” Baekhyun was surprised. 

“Of course. You’re as involved as he is,” Junmyeon said, nodding to Chanyeol to open the door. 

Talking to Baekhyun about Chanyeøl was one thing, but seeing the clone in the flesh - black leather, a mop of pink hair and mismatched eyes which locked onto him the moment he entered the room - was another. It sent such a primal reaction though his body that Junmyeon wouldn’t have been surprised if he physically recoiled seeing him sitting on the foot of the bed. 

Baekhyun hurried over to him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think they would -”

Breathing deeply to calm his frantic heart, Junmyeon looked at Minseok. He was calmly leaning against the far wall and gave him a small, reassuring smile when he met Junmyeon’s eye. It made him feel slightly better. 

“Good evening, Chanyeøl,” Junmyeon said politely. 

Chanyeøl’s expression was exactly the same as Chanyeol’s outside and Junmyeon didn’t know why he found it so unnerving. “Suho,” he said, stiffly. He hadn’t moved, but his hands had clenched like he was holding back the desire to punch him in the face. It wouldn’t be the first time he had tried in their years of fighting. 

“I hope Xiumin’s been a pleasant host for you,” he said. Chanyeøl’s mouth twisted even more. 

“He’s been very polite,” Minseok interjected, pushing himself off the wall. “I haven’t had to encase him in ice at all.” 

“Be a bit counter-productive, wouldn't it?” Chanyeøl said, bitterly. “Picking a fight.” 

“It would,” Junmyeon agreed. “Especially, as I understand it, you want to join us.” 

“Fuck no, I don’t,” Chanyeøl muttered. 

Junmyeon remembered what Suhø had said not a couple of hours prior; that Chanyeøl had been behaving oddly and it had attracted attention. Could anyone have predicted it would be this? He wondered how Suhø was dealing with it on the other side. 

“Why?” He asked. “Why did you betray them?”

“I didn’t fucking intend to,” Chanyeøl muttered to the ground near his feet. When no-one else spoke, he glared up at Junmyeon. “They found out I was fucking him, alright?” He said crudely, jerking his head towards Baekhyun. “And sleeping with EXO is a death sentence.” 

Minseok’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Junmyeon was pretty sure his own did, too. “Why didn’t you tell us, Baekhyun?” Minseok asked. 

Baekhyun’s cheeks had gone so red they were almost glowing. “I didn’t mean to… It just kind of happened?” He said, weakly. “We got to know each other, and… I like him, too.” 

Beside him, Chanyeøl was still glaring at Junmyeon, but his cheeks had flushed red. He looked like he was going to combust into flames from embarrassment. Junmyeon suddenly became alarmed, realising there was a possibility that could actually happen. 

“It’s fine,” he said, hurriedly. He was confident that he and Minseok could contain a fire, but if it could be avoided, then all the better. He watched Baekhyun sheepishly fidget with his jacket, playing with one of the burnt holes near his wrist. 

“How did your clothes get burnt? Did you do that, Chanyeøl?” Junmyeon’s own face immediately heated up, realising the thoughtlessness of his question. “Wait, I don’t want to know.” 

“No, no, nothing like that,” Baekhyun said, rapidly, his face now as red as Junmyeon’s hair. “He was angry for a brief moment, but calmed down quickly.”

“Do you frequently lose control of your powers when you’re angry?” He asked Chanyeøl. 

“I can keep it under control, most of the time,” Chanyeøl said, stiffly. His lips were thin and pressed together like he was holding back the very anger Junmyeon accused him of. 

“What happens the other times?” Junmyeon asked.

Chanyeøl’s jaw worked as he fought between the discomfort Junmyeon’s question was causing him and his unwillingness to answer. “I got angry because I knew nothing could happen between Baekhyun and I. That so long as we fought on opposing sides, my feelings meant shit.” 

“And yet you’re here,” Junmyeon said. 

“‘Cause he’s too fucking stupid for his own good,” Chanyeøl said, glaring at Baekhyun. “He wouldn’t leave when I told him to, causing this whole shit heap to happen.” 

“You make it sound like this is a bad outcome,” Baekhyun said.

“It is. I warned you and now we’re both targets.”

“I’ve always been a target. Being with you doesn’t change that.” Baekhyun smiled. 

Junmyeon was taken aback by the affection in their words. Not so much what they were saying, but how they said it. _But was it enough?_ Junmyeon mused. There were so many risks in letting Chanyeøl remain, regardless if he was a new ally or simply seeking refuge. Junmyeon wondered if he could trust Baekhyun; if not as a judge of Chanyeøl’s character, then at least in being able to keep him under control. 

“What will I expect from Red Force?” Junmyeon asked. “How will they respond to your betrayal?”

“They’ll order ĖXØ to eliminate me,” Chanyeøl said bitterly. “The others will be thrilled at the opportunity to hunt me down. When they come for me, don’t expect any of them to hold back.” 

“I don’t believe it,” Minseok said. 

“I don’t either. What about,” Junmyeon’s voice hitched and he hoped the others didn’t notice, “what about Suhø? He wouldn’t simply _let_ this happen. He’s your leader and your wellbeing is his concern-”

Chanyeøl’s loud, barking laughter cut him off. “What the fuck are you talking about? He’s not our leader, he’s Red Force’s puppet! I mean, we all fucking are, but he’s the worst. They give him scraps of authority to keep us in line, so he does whatever they want. Nothing has ever been out of the goodness of his heart.”

“Things are different in ĖXØ,” Baekhyun said. “They don’t care for each other like we do.” 

Minseok looked as troubled as Junmyeon felt. Junmyeon felt his stomach twist around itself, and he desperately tried to ignore it. “Alright, Chanyeøl,” he said, “we’ll let you stay. But there will be conditions. A lot of them. Firstly, you’ll be expected to pull your weight when-”

Junmyeon was cut off as Baekhyun threw himself at him in a rib-crushing hug. “Thank you, Junmyeon! _Thank you._ I’m so happy you’ve agreed, I really didn’t want to leave.”

“You would have left EXO if I didn’t let Chanyeøl stay?” Junmyeon was starting to feel numb to the surprises Baekhyun was throwing at him. He wanted to curl up in bed and sleep dreamlessly, but he would probably be awake all night organising the new security protocols. 

Rather than answering, Baekhyun let go and turned back to Chanyeøl. Junmyeon missed what was quietly exchanged between them until Chanyeøl stood up and shifted awkwardly.

“Thank you,” he grumbled. “I promise I won’t attack you or any of the civilians on your base.”

“Or any scavengers,” Baekhyun added.

Chanyeøl pulled a face. “Half the time they fucking deserve it.” 

“Not causing harm to anyone is one of the conditions,” Junmyeon said, squashing down an already niggling feeling of regret. He turned to Minseok. “Can you advise Chen of the situation and can both of you start organising increased security? I’ll join you later, but if you could make a start, it’ll be wonderful. I want patrols doubled, working double shifts if need be. Extra officers stationed on all outposts-” 

Minseok smiled and patted his shoulder. “Leave it to us,” he said, before adding, “don’t be too strict on Chanyeøl. If you find yourself wanting to impose a curfew, consider that you’ve probably gone too far.” 

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun proclaimed aghast, as Junmyeon thought a curfew wasn’t a bad idea at all. 

💧💧

The rooster was crowing by the time Junmyeon collapsed into bed, fully clothed. At least, he assumed it was since he was still deaf in one ear after listening to Chanyeol yell at him for hours on end. He anticipated having his work cut out for him convincing the others, but he didn’t quite expect that level of animosity. 

Understandably, Chanyeol had taken the news of Chanyeøl staying the worst. Jongdae was equally unhappy, but Minseok assured Junmyeon he would handle him and not to worry. Sehun was weary but trusted Junmyeon’s decision. Jongin thought it was fantastic and already treated Chanyeøl like a long-lost friend. Baekhyun was literally glowing with happiness, bringing an entirely literal meaning to a thousand-watt smile. 

Junmyeon let out a pitiful groan when light flooded into his room as someone pushed aside his curtains. Rather than wasting materials trying to border up the metal bars, they simply covered them with sheets of fabric for privacy. 

“Sorry, Junmyeon. Are you still awake?” Minseok asked, slipping into his room. The curtains fell back, and the darkness returned.

“... Yes,” Junmyeon grumbled, wishing he could say the opposite. He lifted his head off his pillow to look over at him, wearily. “What is it?” 

“The underground pipe burst again,” Minseok said. Unlike Junmyeon he was able to get in a few hours of sleep and was already sprightly despite the time. “I thought you’d like to know straight away.”

“What?” Junmyeon asked, confused. He was too tired for this. “Can’t you just freeze it and I’ll deal with it when I wake up?”

There was a long pause before Minseok replied, “no, Junmyeon. You need to attend to this. It would have to do with Chanyeøl, wouldn’t it?”

What would Chanyeøl staying have to do with an undergrou- 

Junmyeon bolted upright, his brain finally catching up to what Minseok was actually telling him. “Umm… of course,” he stuttered, nearly tripping as he clambered out of bed. Minseok watched him silently and Junmyeon felt even more flustered. “Minseok, you know…” Junmyeon didn’t know how he was going to defend himself. Luckily, Minseok beat him to it.

“You did the right thing,” he said, “letting Chanyeøl stay. I’m sure if you wanted to make the same offer to other ĖXØ members everyone would support you.” 

“I don’t know, my left ear might be permanently deaf,” Junmyeon joked weakly. His facade quickly dropped. He had forgotten how easily Minseok could see through him and how much he hated feeling so exposed. 

“I don’t know if that’s a possible outcome,” Junmyeon admitted.

“Why not?” Minseok asked. “Is it because of what Chanyeøl said about him?” 

“Yes. I might have considered it a possibility before, but now I’m not so sure.” 

“Why don’t you ask?” Minseok suggested. “You have nothing to lose.” 

_Minseok makes it sound so easy,_ Junmyeon thought as he dragged his feet along the road, outside the base. The sunrise was bright this morning, casting vibrant, orange light on the trees and smog, and it made his eyes ache. Small pebbles caught on his boots, skidding along the cracked bitumen. _There is a lot to lose if I made a mistake._

He stepped off the road into the familiar thicket of trees, spotting the red figure waiting. 

“Good morning,” Suhø greeted him. His face was dull, with no smile adorning his lips either warm or smug, and Junmyeon felt a pang of kinship looking at him. 

“Good morning,” Junmyeon returned. There was an awkward tension between them and Junmyeon couldn’t even pretend ignorance on why. “I’m… glad to see you’re well,” he said hesitantly.

Suhø’s eyes softened and a ghost of a smile appeared. “If only it was under better circumstances,” he said. “You don’t look well. Did you get any sleep?”

Junmyeon shook his head. When Suhø gestured him forward, he complied, sighing as Suhø massaged his temples. His eyes drifting closed, when he felt a trickle of power flow into him, soothing away his fatigue. When Suhø pulled away, Junmyeon felt remarkably better. He opened his eyes, finding Suhø staring at him closely. The corners of his lips had fallen again, a small frown creasing his forehead.

“I’m looking for Chanyeøl,” he said. 

“Has something happened?” Junmyeon asked, faking surprise. His voice was far too flat for it to be convincing. 

“Acting dumb doesn’t suit you,” Suhø told him. “We can track his location. We know he’s inside your base.”

Junmyeon swallowed thickly and glanced around at the trees. “Are you here to take him back? Did you come alone?”

“Of course I’m alone,” Suhø said. “I want to do it as peacefully as possible. Before we’re required to use force.” 

“Surely you can’t expect it to go smoothly,” Junmyeon said. 

“You and I could overpower him easily,” Suhø said, making Junmyeon’s stomach twist. “Our powers already give us the advantage over him, so containing him wouldn’t require much strain.” 

“I’m not turning him over to you,” Junmyeon said, making Suhø sigh. Junmyeon felt anger flare up inside him. “Is that it, then? You really are just Red Force’s puppet, aren’t you.”

When Suhø didn’t respond, Junmyeon got angrier. “Why are you going along with this? Was everything you said before about keeping their secrets and wanting to protect them purely lies? You just told me what I wanted to hear, and now you’re condemning Chanyeøl for the same thing you did!” 

“Chanyeøl did this to himself,” Suhø said, harshly. “He was too thoughtless and sloppy, and that’s why he got caught.”

“So you’ll happily let him die? How can you _aid_ this?” 

“What choice do I have?” Suhø snapped back. “If I speak up, all I’d do is put a target on my own back! I’d get myself terminated, and for what?” 

“You’re a coward,” Junmyeon snarled. “You’re their leader and you should be protecting them, but instead you only care about yourself.” 

“And if I’m dead, then what?” Suhø was equally angry. His face had contorted into a fierce scowl and Junmyeon wondered if that was how he also looked. “What would it possibly serve? Red Force doesn’t care how volatile we are, so long as they can control it. Power is meaningless to them if they can’t, and do you know what happens when that’s the case?” 

The smile on Suhø’s face was ugly. “ĖXØ gets terminated and Red Force moves onto their new plan. And believe me, you’ll be left wishing you still had us to fight. Red Force won’t stop until they have the universe. They won’t stop coming for you.” 

“You seem to be well informed of Red Force’s plans, but I wonder how much you’re actually at privy to. Chanyeøl said your position of leader was all for show and listening to you now, I’m inclined to agree. You’re as expendable as the rest of ĖXØ.”

“What Chanyeøl knows and doesn’t know is as vast as a puddle to an ocean.” Suhø’s voice trembled with restrained anger. 

“You’re just a cog in their wheel.”

“And some cogs are more important than others! I have some sway over their decisions, but when Chanyeøl openly betrays them, there is little I can do! Cogs that do their jobs remain and I have to keep the others working as smoothly as possible with Red Force’s plan. But sometimes it’s not enough. I’m not good enough. And I have to deal with my mistakes.” 

“I’m not handing Chanyeøl over to you,” Junmyeon said. 

“Junmyeon.” He almost shivered hearing his name spoken in such a low growl. Suhø shifted closer to him, their noses almost brushing. “Don’t be irrational. I’m not asking you lightly. Red Force won’t stop until they have him back. His life isn’t worth the consequences that will follow.” 

“I’m not saying it lightly, either,” Junmyeon said. “He came to us for protection and I won’t betray him by handing him over to you. I thought you knew better than to even suggest it.”

Suhø’s anger dimmed into sadness. He touched a lock of Junmyeon’s hair, moving it away from his forehead, only for it to fall right back in place. “I know. But I also know that we can’t fail Red Force on this. I can’t let any more of them fail.

“Please, Junmyeon.” Suhø leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You said there was nothing you wouldn’t do for me,” Junmyeon said, remembering the first time Suhø kissed him. When Suhø had played with another person’s life simply to get his attention. “So what if I asked you to walk away and leave us?” 

“Junmyeon…” Suhø’s face twisted in despair, his eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down. “It would end in my death. Red Force demands results from us.” 

“And what if I asked you to die? Would you do it for me?” 

Suhø stared at him in dismay. “You can’t ask that.”

“Why not? I ask it of EXO every time we fight you,” Junmyeon said. “We’re prepared to put our lives on the line for what we believe in. Is there anything you care about enough to do that?”

When Suhø didn’t reply, Junmyeon pushed further. 

“Or is there a limit to what you boast about? Did you even mean it when you said you loved me? Or were those words as equally shallow?” 

The look on Suhø’s face would later haunt Junmyeon as his words cut through Suhø like a sharp knife. Barely a second passed and Suhø’s expression locked behind harsh indifference. “I seriously suggest you rethink your position on this, Junmyeon,” he said callously. “We’re going to attack Chanyeøl regardless of where he is. While you might not get hurt, all those civilians you have living with you would. I’m giving you this opportunity, now. Hand over Chanyeøl and save hundreds of lives.” 

“I won’t do that,” Junmyeon said, sternly. 

Suhø always watched him. In battle, he would feel the other watching from afar, regardless of the howling winds, fire and thunder around them. When they were alone, Suhø’s blue eyes feasted upon him, like a man gifted with the one thing he desired most. But in that moment Junmyeon felt stripped bare, and for the first time, Suhø saw the real him.

“Perhaps the key to your perfection is your flaws,” Suhø mused, quietly. “Your own life is worth the same as one scavenger, yet Chanyeøl’s is worth several hundred. There is little logic in your mind.”

“When it comes to people’s lives, the logical decision becomes difficult to follow through with,” Junmyeon said. “I’m not making the choice to sacrifice hundreds, we’re going to protect them all. As best we can.”

Suhø leaned in, his forehead resting against Junmyeon’s. The long silence was both agonising and comforting as they shared each other’s space. Junmyeon wanted to step away and leave, but couldn’t bare to. 

“It isn’t going to end the way you want it to, Junmyeon,” Suhø murmured. “This isn’t something I can fail. Not this.” 

“Failure isn’t an option for me, either.” 

It was Junmyeon who tilted his head to press their lips together. And like so many of their kisses had been before, the other was unresponsive. Not feeling his mouth move against his own, Junmyeon pulled away and saw Suhø glaring at him. 

“I don’t understand you.” He grabbed Junmyeon’s arms roughly, pressing his back against a tree. Junmyeon tried squirming, but Suhø didn’t budge. “How can we be so closely connected and yet I don’t understand what you really think.”

Reality around them blurred; Suhø, the trees, the forest floor, all disappearing into swirls of red, green and brown, and the unyielding trunk to his back and tight hands around his arms faded. Junmyeon’s mind left his body, and in his panic, he desperately reached out to Suhø. He found himself tethering between reality - pressed against the rough bark with woollen fabric twisting in his hands - and the hypnosis, where he felt so much more. 

“We have this,” Suhø said, pressing him harder against the tree trunk, moving in closer and smothering him, “and yet I don’t understand.” Then he captured Junmyeon’s lips roughly. 

Junmyeon opened his mouth and the hot tongue plundered in, tracing his mouth and capturing the stifled whine that came from his throat. His hands twisted harder around the red jacket and he squirmed feeling a hot rush course through him.

In the back of his mind, he was embarrassed at how quickly he was reacting. His heart was racing and heat pooled in his gut. He felt blood pumping through his fingers and his cock swelling, and he was already breathless. A heavy weight pressed against his lungs, not letting up as Suhø kept kissing him. 

He had never found himself so aroused by such meagre stimulus before his affair with Suhø started. He was never one to get swept away by such mindless, carnal urges that left him gasping and shuddering and biting his tongue to stop himself begging for more. To be so willing to forget everything else around him for a few minutes of sinful pleasure. He wondered if it was some kind of Pavlovian response Suhø inspired, or simply a part of himself so neglected that this was how it now presented itself.

His clothes were pulled off his body so roughly the seams almost tore. His naked skin rubbing against the rough bark, leaving raw scratches down his back as he was hoisted up, weightlessly. Hands dug into his thighs as they were forced open, and in the split second where he was vulnerable and exposed he felt shameful embarrassment. Then, Suhø fitted against him and he felt his equally hard cock rub against his.

He almost cracked his head open on the tree trunk when he threw it back. Cries spilt from his lips as Suhø worked him open roughly, the burning sensation from being stretched too quickly heightened as he faded in and out of his reality. 

The noises he made became soundless gasps when Suhø pulled back, and without giving Junmyeon a moment to gather himself, hooked one of his knees over his elbow and drove into him. It was all Junmyeon could do but cling on desperately, his breath punched from his lungs. Each deep jolt inside as Suhø fucked him had his cock rubbing against the black fabric of his vest, making him squirm and tremble. He felt heart-aching longing and how much Suhø desired him, even now. 

Overwhelmed by the onslaught, Junmyeon’s climax built. His back arched, trying to press their hips together harder, wanting Suhø deeper within in, and the thought of how beautiful he looked invaded his mind. 

He saw himself through Suhø’s eyes; his head thrown back, cheeks and neck flushed red. His mouth was open, saliva wet on his lips as he gasped for breath. He felt Suhø’s lips on his neck, mouthing at the salty skin, and how his body was twisting in his arms, Suhø’s muscles straining to keep them both upright. 

He came rutting against Suhø, spilling over the black fabric. Suhø was panting against his neck, his fingers digging into his thighs painfully. Rather than his climax dying off pleasantly, his thrusts kept Junmyeon on a jagged edge, overstimulated and painful. A sob burst from Junmyeon’s throat.

“J-Junmyeon,” Suhø panted. “I c-can’t…”

He felt power build up around them and realised what Suhø was warning him of. As Suhø started losing control of his power, a storm of moisture formed around them, threatening to become something titanic in mere seconds. Reaching out, Junmyeon took control of it, directing it into his body, instead.

His vision went blurry as he was overwhelmed by the rush of power and his grasp of reality slipped again. Once again, he saw himself through Suhø; held up against the tree, one leg wrapped tightly around his waist, the other heavy over his arm. He felt how soft his skin felt under his hands, warm and slick from their excursion. Then he felt himself around Suhø’s cock and wailed.

Suhø’s pleasure crashed into him as violent as his power Junmyeon was trying to control. A second orgasm ripped through him, but how much of it his own body actually experienced, he didn’t know. All he knew was he was clinging to boiling power, trying to not let it slip, while it racked through his body in waves. 

“...ry, I’m so sorry…”

Junmyeon opened his eyes slowly, coming back to consciousness. His limbs were heavy and unresponsive and it felt like he had been hit by a train. Suhø was bent over him, looking distraught. 

“I’m so sorry, Junmyeon,” he said, covering his face with wet kisses. Junmyeon groaned, wanting to push him away, but he couldn’t raise his arms. They were on the ground, Junmyeon half lying, half sitting in Suhø’s arms, who cradled him to his chest. 

Junmyeon let out a sigh of relief seeing the forest dry. The air felt muggy and his skin was clammy, but their powers hadn’t been released accidentally, so Junmyeon could ignore the sweat and fluids on his skin. 

“I didn’t mean for that,” Suhø said, pulling Junmyeon upright. Junmyeon’s legs weakly tried to gain purchase as he was moved into his lap. 

“Nothing bad happened.” Junmyeon let Suhø pull his sluggish body into a tight hug. He closed his eyes, feeling Suhø’s chest rise and fall. Suhø pressed a kiss on his shoulder. 

“I do love you,” he whispered against his skin. 

“Sometimes love isn’t enough,” Junmyeon murmured back. “Your actions need to match your words.” 

The arms around him squeezed tighter. “I can’t do what you want me to,” Suhø whispered. “I’m not as strong as you. I can’t just throw myself away for someone else.” 

“The universe is a big place,” Junmyeon said, “and it’s not singular. Who am I to be selfish when compared to that? Fate has placed me here to protect _everyone._ I can’t walk away. If I don’t do this, then no-one else would.”

“I don’t care,” Suhø said, his voice sounding like it was being dragged over gravel. “Let this planet and everyone on it die. You can’t fix what’s already been done.” 

Junmyeon shifted in his lap, to look at him properly. The red cuts underneath his eyes looked raw and painful, and Junmyeon brushed his thumb over one gently. “Hope is a powerful thing,” he said. “So long as there’s even a little bit, then anything is possible.” 

Suhø snorted, lowering his head back down to Junmyeon’s shoulder. “All you’re doing is drawing out the suffering for longer.” 

“No-one deserves to be given up on,” Junmyeon said. With shaking limbs he pushed himself up, ready to head back to base. He had to reinforce their defences for when ĖXØ attacked.

“I can’t hold this off for long,” Suhø said, remaining sitting on the ground, his serious tone at odds with how debauched he looked. His trousers were undone, loosely pulled up over his hips, his black vest streaked with Junmyeon’s come. “Red Force wants Chanyeøl, and we will come for him. Everyone else is merely in our way.” 

💧💧

The attack came three days later in the dead of night. 

Junmyeon had been awake reading a dog-eared book alone in the library with a half-empty cup of cold tea sitting by his feet. Over the last several pages the black lines of ink had become blurrier and he struggled to remember what he read. It wasn’t his shift but since Chanyeøl’s appearance, he had barely gotten any sleep. There was too much to do and too many thoughts keeping him awake. 

_“I hope this is worth it,”_ Chanyeol had hissed at him as they ran through the evacuation procedures for the civilians. Evacuation leaders had been appointed and when the alarms sounded they would lead everyone to the basements to wait out the attack. They had to stay underground even if everything seemed quiet. EXO would come down to bring them out when it was safe. _“We could lose everything because of him.”_

_“If you kick him out, I won’t come back,”_ Baekhyun had threatened after Sehun pointed out structures that wouldn’t hold up against a supernatural attack. Since the beginning, they had reinforced the buildings and perimeter as best they could, but it would be the first time their base was in the direct line of fire. Whenever ĖXØ got close, they had always been able to lure them away before any major damage was caused, but this time Junmyeon knew such tactics wouldn’t work. For the first time, they weren’t ĖXØ’s focus. 

Junmyeon wasn’t going to leave Chanyeøl to fend for himself against ĖXØ and Red Force. Neither Chanyeol’s anger nor Baekhyun’s threats were swaying his decision. But despite the single-minded determination he presented, he was aware of what his choice could lead to. It was poorly planned and ill-thought-out, and it could set them back, undoing everything they had tried to accomplish. 

He just hoped the others wouldn’t hate him too much after. 

He had begun drifting off, the book slipping from his hands when Jongin appeared by his side in a puff of smoke. His sudden appearance made Junmyeon start and his head jerked up. 

“Half the guard posts aren’t responding, including the main tower,” Jongin said without greeting. “The last report we received was an hour ago at zero-one hundred.” 

“Are there any other signs?” Junmyeon asked, quickly rubbing his eyes. 

“No,” Jongin said. “Outposts are operational and have reported no abnormalities.”

Junmyeon wanted to believe that this was simply the guards on duty forgetting to report, but he knew better. “Wake the others,” he instructed. “Quickly and discreetly. ĖXØ aren’t aware we know they’re here. I’ll head to one of the guard towers to sound the alarm.”

“Be careful,” Jongin warned. “This is a stealth attack which points to Kāi and Baëkhyun. They could be waiting for you.”

Then Jongin vanished leaving Junmyeon alone, and the once-pleasant silence in the library was suddenly stifling. Junmyeon hated the deceitful quietness before a battle like this. There was too much that was unaccountable; too many unpredictable variables that could catch them unaware.

If it was like Jongin said and the attack was led by Kāi and Baëkhyun, then that was exactly what ĖXØ were planning on. Cripple EXO before they even realised they were under attack. Junmyeon hoped they had caught on in time and it wasn’t already too late. 

Rising to his feet, Junmyeon closed his book without saving his place. He dropped it on on the chair and quietly left the room. 

He slipped out through the main doors of the building and stepped outside, his senses alert. Junmyeon’s heartbeat was steady, but the thumping was almost painful in his rib cage, and his ears were ringing as he strained to listen. His skin erupted in goosebumps as a cool wind blew past, rustling the distant tree branches. 

It was too quiet as he slunk through the shadows towards the nearest guard tower. He saw no movements from patrolling guards, or dark shapes lurking. If he was going to encounter Kāi or Baëkhyun, it would be now. The back of his neck prickled and he imagined he felt them watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The two were predators that could strike down their prey before they were even aware of the danger they were in. 

He believed it was luck that he made to the guard tower alone. He walked slowly up the metal stairs, trying to minimise the echoing clang each step made. Junmyeon knew what to expect when he slowly pushed open the door to the guard room, but it didn’t dampen the horror he felt. The guards were dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood, their necks slit open. 

For a few seconds, he stood there frozen, unable to look away. Then he forced himself to step over them, his footprints becoming red, and reached the desk and window overlooking the main gates. He saw more bodies lying in the dirt below, and his heart ached. 

The shrill alarm blared across the silent base. The spotlights switched on and the brightness was painful against the dark night as the entire base lit up, casting away the darkness. Red lights flashed along the perimeter wall, warning everyone that ĖXØ was there. 

Now ĖXØ knew they had been found, and there was no need for secrecy, anymore. 

Leaving the tower, Junmyeon leaned on the cold railing, looking around the base intently. A strong breeze whistled past him and his head snapped in the direction it came from. His hair blew off his face, the railings creaked underneath him. 

“Watch out, Suho!” Sehun shouted from below. 

Junmyeon barely had time to duck, before a powerful wind nearly knocked him off his feet and over the railing. He clung to the railing as the wind ripped past, making the staircase sway and creak dangerously. It felt like sharp needles were slicing his skin and all Junmyeon could do was clench his teeth against the pain, his eyes screwed shut. 

“Where are you, Chanyeøl?!” Someone shouted, their voice warped by the wind. “You traitor! Running to EXO like a coward!” 

“I ain’t a fucking coward!” 

Then there was fire. A burning roar of fire and light burst through the base, picked up by the wind. Junmyeon forced his eyes open and saw in horror as the rows of trees and vegetable beds nearby were engulfed in flames. He heard the panicked bleats from the goats and sheep, and the chickens and geese squawking from their pens. 

Cursing under his breath, Junmyeon dragged himself up, holding one hand up over his face, trying to shield his eyes against the burning wind, stinging needles and ash. Ineligible screams were scrambled in his ears, along with loud claps of thunder. Then a torrential rain poured down. 

The freezing water splashed in his eyes and Junmyeon struggled to see through it. Squinting, he climbed down the creaking stairs, needing to grip both rails as the howling wind pushed against him. Through the rain and smoke, he barely saw the fencing being ripped away from the perimeter wall until a sheet of corrugated metal was flying towards him. He threw himself down the last few steps to dodge it, his knees and hands hitting the mud painfully. 

Forcing himself up, Junmyeon pressed into the storm. The fire was already dwindling, but the damage had been done. Around him, the abundant fruit trees were encased in ice, their husks black, and leaves and fruit burnt off. The rich greens, oranges and reds in the endless rows of veggie patches were gone, the plastic covers of the greenhouses melted, exposing the warped metal frames. 

Ice clung to everything, freezing the rain on impact. Stalagmites of ice were growing rapidly, and Junmyeon’s boots slipped underneath him on the icy ground beneath him. Another strong breeze threw him off balance and without traction he landed painfully on his wrists. 

Touching the ice, Junmyeon drew the moisture out, exposing the earth beneath. But Minseok’s powers lingered, and the rain beating down was already forming a new sheet of ice. Blindly, Junmyeon looked around at his surroundings, struggling to make anything out. 

“Chen, stop the rain!” He shouted into the grey static. 

“It’s not me!” 

Junmyeon cried out when a bolt of lightning struck the ground inches from where he crouched, the force throwing him back onto muddy ground. He scrambled to his feet, seeing dark veins forked out from a crater in the ground where he had just been. Instinctually, he drew the rain around him in a protective barrier. 

When Chën’s second bolt of lightning hit him, he never stood a chance. 

Rain was beating against Junmyeon’s face when he came to. Groaning, he pushed himself up, and every muscle and bone in his body ached. Squinting, he tried to make out anything through the sheets of rain, but his blurry eyesight wouldn’t shift into focus. Chën’s lightning had gone through him and Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time he felt so fatigued and weak. 

He swayed as he slowly rose to his feet, his feet slipping wider trying to stay balanced. The rain was still pounding down heavily, drowning out everything around him. 

Junmyeon closed his eyes. He sensed every drop of rain falling through the air and the disruptions that stopped them hitting the ground. He sensed water evaporating as it came into contact with a burning source and molecules freezing together near a frigid one. Some disruptions suddenly vanished and new ones appeared, while others were completely immobile.

Through the rain falling, Junmyeon noticed two figures walking towards him. 

Opening his eyes, Junmyeon squinted in their direction, only seeing grey. He sensed them getting closer, then one stepped away from the other. Their movements were slow and stalking as they curled around to Junmyeon’s side, as if to flank him. Blinking rapidly against the raindrops hitting his face, Junmyeon spun around to face them but he saw no-one. 

Then, they darted forwards and Junmyeon stumbled back, his arm suddenly burning in pain. A bloody rapier was pulled from his arm, and hot blood spurted out. Clutching his wound, Junmyeon saw the invisible figure appear before him.

“I wasn’t aiming for your arm,” Baëkhyun said. Like Junmyeon, he was drenched by the rain, his silver hair flat on his scalp, water running off his black, leather clothes. He flicked his rapier and droplets of blood flew off, landing in the muddy ground. “You’re quick, Suho!”

A condescending comment considering how fast he moved. Junmyeon barely had time to move before the rapier jabbed towards his chest, trying to slip between his ribs.

Then a red shape out of the corner of his eye made Junmyeon forget about Baëkhyun. His head snapped towards it, his heart racing, but it wasn’t Suhø who stepped into focus through the rain, it was Chën. 

His suit had turned a dark red from the rain, his black hair lank and dripping, his piercings glinting. They stared at each other for a long second, when Junmyeon sensed raindrops being sliced apart and he threw his lethargic body out of the way of Baëkhyun’s rapier. 

He didn’t move far, but it was enough to avoid injury. Baëkhyun’s arm was stretched outright, and before he moved, Junmyeon wrapped his hand around Baëkhyun’s wrist. Touching his forehead with his other hand, he reached into Baëkhyun’s mind and with no effort, he smothered it.

Baëkhyun’s eyelids drooped and his rapier slipped from his hand. Junmyeon caught him as he slumped forward, but his body was dead weight and Junmyeon was too weak. They sank to the muddy ground and Junmyeon held onto Baëkhyun’s comatose body to stop him from landing face-first in the mud. 

“He’s uninjured,” Junmyeon said. “He’s just under deep hypnosis.” 

The venomous glare on Chën’s face would have put any expression Jongdae made in anger to shame. “Is that so,” he snarled. 

Junmyeon flinched as Chën raised his fist. Lightning crackled along his skin, and Junmyeon didn’t know how he was going to handle getting struck with another billion volts. In desperation, Junmyeon sent his powers out, shaping the rain around Chën.

It was brutal and lacked any finesse; something Junmyeon rarely did, but a tactic Suhø preferred. The water tightened and trapped Chën within, smothering his mouth and face. He watched as Chën’s eyes widened in alarm as he struggled against fitfully. Then his eyes met Junmyeon’s through the water.

There was an explosive, crackling boom and Junmyeon was thrown back, losing his grip on Baëkhyun. He skidded through the mud, his hands thrown up in an instinctive movement to protect himself from the forks of lightning rippling through the air. 

He was coated in mud and it mixed with the blood still flowing freely down his arm. Gasping for air, he pushed himself onto his feet, trembling in pain. Electricity was jumping through the air before him, daring him to try to get close. 

He saw Chën’s red outline through the rain and Junmyeon braced himself, trying to prepare for another attack, when someone shouted out, “Chën, that’s enough!” 

Junmyeon’s breath hitched, recognising Suhø’s voice. His heart began thumping in his throat, and Junmyeon felt like he couldn’t move. The electricity fizzled, but the rain continued to pour down, until - 

“Stop the rain,” Suhø ordered. 

The downpour became a light drizzle in mere seconds, and Junmyeon could finally see again. Against the muted grey sky and brown mud, Chën and Suhø were like vibrant, red beacons. They stood not far from each other, Chën glaring at Suhø with his lips pursed together in silence, who returned it unflinchingly. 

Suhø’s clothes were saturated and his hair had lost its shape, the horns he normally styled gone and red locks hung across his forehead. Unlike Junmyeon, who looked like he had been dragged to hell and back, Suhø was untouched by their battle. He looked away from Chën and glanced over at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat when blue eyes met his, but a second later their eye contact broke as Suhø turned his attention to Baëkhyun. He was lying in the mud, still deep in Junmyeon’s hypnosis. Silently, Suhø walked over to Baëkhyun and knelt down in front of him. He pressed his hand to Baëkhyun’s forehead, and after a moment, he stirred.

“Wha…” Baëkhyun sat up slowly and around dazedly. 

“You’re okay, Baëkhyun,” Suhø said, helping him up to his feet. 

Tearing his eyes away from them, Junmyeon dared look around at the rest of the base, and immediately wished he didn’t. 

Without the rain, he could see the damage done. The long stretch of orchards was nothing more than black skeletons of once-abundant trees, the rows of gardens decimated. The outer perimeter wall had been destroyed, sections collapsed with panels torn off and gaping holes exposed. Junmyeon’s heart twisted painfully when he saw the second story of the north building had caved in and rubble and bricks were scattered everywhere. 

The sanctuary they had slowly built over years had been torn down within hours. It reminded Junmyeon of their earlier battles. When neither side held back and they allowed their powers to go uncontrolled. He hoped the civilians had gotten underground in time and didn’t get caught up in it. 

“This can end, Junmyeon.” Suhø’s soft voice made his head snap back. 

Chën had walked over to him and Baëkhyun, his eyes not leaving the latter. Baëkhyun shuffled over to him, but when Chën tried wrapping an arm around him to help him stand, Baëkhyun battered his hand away, annoyed. 

“You just need to hand Chanyeøl over to us,” Suhø continued, “and we’ll leave peacefully. Nothing else needs to get destroyed. No-one else needs to die.” 

There was movement around them. With their visibility now returned, EXO and ĖXØ had noticed the halt in their fighting and joined their stalemate. Junmyeon looked around as his brothers joined his side.

Like Junmyeon, they wore signs of their battle. Jongin looked the worst; his face was deathly pale and he held his hand to his neck, blood seeping through his fingers. Sehun’s clothes looked like they had been cut by sharp blades, the dark fabric ripped open, exposing the bleeding cuts on his arms and torso. Jongdae, Minseok and Baekhyun were unharmed, with only wet mud splattered on their damp clothes and skin. Chanyeol and Chanyeøl were completely dry, their expressions identical as they glared at ĖXØ.

Kāi and Sehůn stepped up behind Suhø. Kāi looked manically elated, his mouth stretched in a wide grin as he licked blood off his lips. Sehůn’s jaw was clenched as he glared unblinkingly at Chanyeøl and it reminded Junmyeon of how Sehun behaved when he was upset. 

“You’ve worked so hard for this,” Suhø said, stepping forwards. He stretched his palms out towards Junmyeon. “Don’t let it be for nothing. Hand over Chanyeøl. I told you before, we’re not interested in anyone but him.” 

Kāi’s grin stretched wider and he laughed as if Suhø told a hilarious joke. The sound echoed through the base, and out of the corner of his eye, Junmyeon saw Jongin shift. Suhø’s eyes never left his. 

“You can’t take him!” Baekhyun spoke up. He stormed over to Chanyeøl and gripped his wrist tightly as he planted himself between him and ĖXØ.

“I won’t hand Chanyeøl over to you,” Junmyeon said. His voice was weak, barely louder than a whisper. Grasping his arm, he pressed his palm to the wound, but blood continued to seep out. Suhø watched him, his face darkening. 

“All the people you have living here looked to you for protection, Junmyeon,” Suhø said. “Are you going to fail even more of them? You know what will happen if this fight continues. We won’t stop and you won’t be able to. But I’m giving you a way out of this.” 

“Junmyeon, don’t you _dare!”_ Baekhyun shouted at him. 

Junmyeon felt everyone watching him. From both sides of him, equally cruel and stony eyes wanting him to do it. Bloodlust for the traitor, and apathy for an enemy they barely knew. Three sets of eyes watched him in horror, begging him not to do it. 

“I know it’s a difficult thing I’m asking of you,” Suhø said, his voice softening, “and how hard it is because you want to help everyone. But you’re EXO’s leader and you make decisions that they can’t. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement. Chanyeøl isn’t your problem, Junmyeon, he’s ours. There’s no need for you to get involved in this. There’s no need for this to continue. Let me _help_ you. Let’s end this.” 

“Junmyeon, don’t do it,” Jongin said, his voice warbling. “We can keep fighting.” 

“If you send him back now it’ll be to his death,” Minseok added. “Red Force will kill him like they did the others.”

“Aren’t you sweet, Minseokie,” Baëkhyun mocked. “Even caring about Chanyeøl. And here I thought we had something special.” 

Junmyeon never looked away from Suhø. The others were talking around him but he drowned them out. It wasn’t about them, not really. Stripped down to its core, it was a battle of willpower between Junmyeon and Suhø, and who would cave first. It was an advantage Junmyeon never had. He always had more to lose, had more on the line, suffered greater setbacks, even when EXO won. 

Suhø was selfish. Narcissistic even. Junmyeon knew the obsession with him stemmed from it, no matter how twisted the _love_ he now had for him was. But Junmyeon knew it wasn’t enough. Suhø told him he couldn’t put himself in harm’s way for Chanyeøl and Junmyeon believed it. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon said, softly. 

Suhø blinked in surprise, his mouth opening slightly. Junmyeon’s ears felt blocked as if he was underwater. He couldn’t tell if anyone else heard him. 

“Okay, Suhø,” Junmyeon repeated. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

_“NO!”_

“You are going to leave,” Junmyeon said, ignoring Baekhyun’s scream, “you’re going to leave, and _never_ return to this base. I know that so long as Red Force exists we will continue fighting you, but it will never again happen here. You will pose no threat to _anyone_ under EXO’s protection again.” 

Chën snorted. “You’re hardly in any position to be making those demands,” he said, coolly. “You can barely stand and your base is already torn apart. You couldn’t stop us from coming back.”

Suhø held up a finger to Chën without even looking at him. “We would never attack your base again,” Suhø promised. “We’ll take Chanyeøl and you’ll be free to rebuild without any interference from us.” 

Junmyeon nodded. “I believe you,” he said, “but it’s not Chanyeøl I’m offering in this trade.”

A long moment of silence passed as everyone registered what he said. Suhø caught on first and his expression darkened. “Junmyeon…” his voice came out lowly, “don’t do this again.”

“Why not? It’s a deal you’ll make, isn’t it?” Junmyeon said. “Something you want more than Chanyeøl.” 

“I do _not,”_ Suhø hissed, angrily. “When have I _ever_ led you to believe your death is something I wanted?!” 

“I don’t intend to die,” Junmyeon corrected him. “But I am going to put my trust in you. If I come with you, it won’t be for Red Force to kill me. Keep me as your prisoner and protect me from them and their experiments, and I won’t fight. Is that within your capabilities? Does the leash Red Force have on you stretch that far?” 

Suhø’s eyes were wide and unblinking, his mouth slack as he stared at Junmyeon. His anger before had vanished and he looked like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He visibly swallowed and when he spoke his voice came out dry and shaky. “O-of course. I will make sure no harm comes to you.” 

Junmyeon held his gaze. “Can I trust you?” 

Suhø nodded quickly. “I won’t let you down,” he promised. 

Junmyeon walked over to Suhø, taking the trembling hand held out to him. He turned back to EXO, who were staring at him, horrified. “I’m sorry I couldn’t end it sooner,” he said to them with a bittersweet smile. “I’m leaving you with a lot of work, but I know you can manage without me.”

“Junmyeon, no!” 

“What are you _doing?!”_

“We’re heading back,” Suhø said to ĖXØ, holding Junmyeon’s hand painfully tight. It was hot and sweaty in Junmyeon’s, and he didn’t pull away. 

“So… we’re _not_ fighting Chanyeøl anymore?” Sehůn asked, sounding equally confused and frustrated. “He got away with leaving us just like that?! And what, we’re _not_ giving Suho to Red Force to carve up?!”

“You shouldn’t make decisions like this without consulting us first,” Chën said to Suhø. “If Red Force doesn't agree to this, it’s going to affect all of us. You’ll be punishing the rest of us for your own selfishness.” 

“They will,” Suhø promised, his eyes shining intensely. “I’ll make sure they will.” 

Chën raised an eyebrow at Suhø, looking mildly unimpressed. “It seems you won’t have Suhø’s undivided attention anymore, Sehůn,” he said. 

“No-one will,” Baëkhyun added. “But does this mean we’re not fighting to kill anymore? Are we allowed to capture them for real now?” 

“Try not to be too obvious, Baëkhyunee.” 

They crowded around Kāi who was already beginning to prepare his teleportation. Junmyeon felt Suhø’s hand squeeze his and he looked over at him. “I won’t let you down,” Suhø repeated quietly, for only him to hear. “I promise.” 

Then Kāi activated his teleportation, and the world warped around Junmyeon in a blur of vibrant red and black smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25,000 words later…! I still don’t know how this ended up so long. When I started this fic I intended to corrupt Junmyeon, but I’m actually really happy that it wasn’t how the story turned out. 
> 
> Now that EXO world-building has been done and the plotlines caught up, I can finally start working on the ChanBaek sequel. Though I did write a completely unrelated SuBaek ABO oneshot while I was avoiding working on this one, so I'll probably have that posted up next, lol

**Author's Note:**

> My timing with Suho's solo album was completely unintentional! (I started writing this in January... rip, lol) It’s such a beautiful album, and I may have gotten a little teary-eyed watching Let’s Love ;;


End file.
